Demon Sound
by Daughter of White
Summary: Kurokami Mion has been the second Snow Arcobaleno ever since her mother died. What happens when she's forced to train her classmate, Tsuna with Reborn. What happens when she knows most of Tsuna's guardians prior to them being Tsuna's friends? And what happens when Reborn and others have deep feelings for her? Warnings: Mary Sue, and OOC Read and review. (No flames please)
1. Target:00 - The Tutors Mion and Reborn

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Italian - _Ciaossu_

Thought/Flashbacks - _Ciaossu_

Normal - Ciaossu

Mion: But remember, while reading _Demon Sound_ be sure keep your future bright and distance yourself from reality

* * *

Somewhere in Italy

A baby and a teenage girl entered a bar where two Mafioso were drinking.

"_Hey look, it's Reborn and Mion, looks like the old man called them again_," a man said, let's call him 'Man 1'.

"_Must be tough being popular, huh? Going to Roma next? Venezia_?" the guy next to him asked, let's call him 'Man 2'.

"_Giappone_*," said two voices.

"_What!?_" Both Man1/Man 2 yelled.

"T_he old man must've finally made up his mind_!" yelled Man 2.

"_This is going to be a long journey_," said a baby wearing a suit, a fedora with a chameleon on the brim, had unique curly side burns, and a shiny yellow pacifier hanging on him.

"_Indeed_," said a teenage girl. The girl was very pretty. She had dark brown eyes and very long dark brown hair tied up with two yellow ribbons. She wore a white shirt with a dark-red collar, shorts, a green sweatshirt tied around her waist and a purple gun holster. And this girl had a midnight blue pacifier hanging off of a ribbon on her neck.

_"Come on, Reborn, I'll show you around since I've been there for a few months now_," The girl said as the baby known as Reborn jumped into her arms.

~.-.~

Namimori, Japan

"Tsunayoshi. I got a call from school." A woman with short brown hair and matching eyes said as she walked up the stairs to her son's bedroom. "You came home in the middle of class again. What do you plan to do in the future?"

"I don't know..." A boy with gravity-defying brown hair (Because you know fuck gravity) and matching eyes said from his messy room as he read manga, this was Sawada Tsunayoshi or more commonly known as Tsuna.

Nana slammed the door to Tsuna's room open (scaring the shit out of him in process), "I'm not saying you have to go to a good high school or college, you know?"

"DON'T BARGE INTO MY ROOM!" Tsuna yelled.

"You can live your entire life like this," Nana says, gesturing to her son holed up in his messy room, reading, alone, "or you can live it happily, thinking 'It's great to be alive!' like I do!" Nana says, twittering out the last part.

"Could you never repeat that? Especially if other people are around; it's embarrassing mom." Tsuna deadpans and his mom pouts at the comment, and then smirks when she remembers the flyer she had gotten that morning in the mail.

"Oh well, Tsu-kun, there'll be home tutors coming today, just for you," Nana says in a singsong voice.

"Eh! Home tutors?" Tsuna asks, wondering if and how her mother could afford that.

"Yep, there was a flyer today in the mail." Nana said, taking out a flyer and began to red it, "It says grade and subject don't matter, and that they'll train you to be the leader of the next generation. Isn't that great?" Nana asks.

"IT SMELLS LIKE A SCAM!" Tsuna yelled not believing what his mother was telling him.

"It's probably two tutors from a professional business school for young men. I've always wanted tutors like that for you," she said, excited that people were willing to teach her son.

"I REFUSE TO HAVE TUTORS, OKAY! I'M NOT GOOD AT ANYTHING I DO ANYWAYS!" Tsuna yelled.

"Ciaossu/Ciao."

"Huh?" Nana and Tsuna turned around to see a baby in a black suit with a fedora, on top of it was a chameleon, he wore a yellow pacifier, he was being held by a girl with long dark brown hair.

The girl wore a sailor uniform comprised of a light pink shirt with a dark red trim and a matching dark red skirt, she also wore two pink wrist bands and thigh high black stockings, along with white Mary Jane flats with the word 'Reborn' written on them.

"We arrived three hours early but as a service, I'll evaluate you now." The baby said as he jumped out of the girl's arms.

"Hey, whose kid are you? Is she you're older sister? Where are your parents? It's not nice to just walk into someone else's house," Nana said.

"Hm? I'm Reborn, the home tutor, and she's my assistant, Kurokami Mion." Reborn said.

"Awww, how cute!" Nana squealed.

"Haha, I was wondering what kind of person created that bullshit flyer, it's you Kurokami-san?! I never took you as a prankster," Tsuna said between laughs.

"No, I'm just here because Reborn asked me to help him. And he wrote that flyer, not me." Mion said as she turned away.

"So you're Tsuna," Reborn said, but it came out more like a statement than a question.

"I'm s-sorry b-but, there's nothing I can learn from you! Haha!"Tsuna said still laughing while clutching stomach.

This action however, earned Tsuna a kick in the stomach from Reborn. The impact from Reborn's foot left Tsuna half-unconscious.

"Well let's get started. This is the room, right?" Reborn said, manhandling Tsuna's unconscious form.

"Well, nice to meet you my name is Sawada Nana," Nana said introducing herself while shaking hands with Mion. "But you can call me Mama," she continued.

"Of course, now our contract states that Reborn and I will live here until Tsunayoshi's grades go up. There will be no payment other than shelter and food." Mion smiled.

"That's wonderful! I'm going to go make dinner~" Nana sing-sang leaving the room.

"So how does this idiot know who you are, Mion?" Reborn asked having his chameleon transform into a gun and pointing it at the girl's head.

"I told you that I've been here for a few months, didn't I? Well, I took the time to enroll myself at Namimori Middle School and it just happens that I'm in his class and I'm on the Student Council as President as well as the Disciplinary Committee." Mion explained as Reborn put the gun, satisfied by the answer she gave him.

"I'm tired, hold me." Reborn said as he jumped into Mion's arms and immediately fell asleep with his eyes open.

"So cute," Mion cooed.

~.-.~

"What was that?" Tsuna asked as woke up, rubbing his head.

He noticed Reborn sleeping in Mion's arms and ran over to her and picked Reborn up, shaking him, "HEY WAKE UP! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A BABY!"

"Maybe not, but he definitely won't forgive you for interrupting his nap!" Mion said as she watched Reborn take hold of Tsuna's tie and flip him over.

"OWWWW! WHAT IS THIS KID!"

"I have no openings. My true line of work is assassination." Reborn said as he opened up his brief case and quickly put together a rifle, "Our real job is to make you a mafia boss."

"WHA?! A MAFIA BOSS?" Tsuna asked.

"We were both assigned by a certain man to train you to become an astounding mafia boss." Reborn said.

"Hellooo~ Is his head okay?" Tsuna asked Mion who just shrugged.

"I've been asking myself that for years." Mion said.

"You're both crazy!" Tsuna yelled, pulling on his hair.

"The method is left up to me." Reborn said, pointing the rifle at Tsuna, "Should I shoot you once?"

"Hey," Tsuna said nervous, looking at the gun which looked very real.

"But not now," Reborn said as hid the gun and jumped in Mion's arms. "We are hungry."

"The trip from Italy to here was very long and I really want to try a home cooked meal that's not made by me." Mion said. "Ciao ciao!" She sang before the two disappeared.

"HEY!"Tsuna called after them. "What a guy... I never though that Kurokami-san could be so crazy, I wonder if all Italians are like that... Well... there shouldn't be a next time.. Mom probably learned her lesson." Tsuna muttered to himself while walking down the stairs.

"Tsu-kun you're not going to eat dinner?" Nana asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"I'm eating out, so can I have some money?" Tsuna asked then continued, "And about the tutors..." He started, but got interrupted by his mom.

"The contract also states that Mi-chan and Reborn-kun will live here until your grades do up," she said while Tsuna looked at the two who were sitting at the table, Mion feeding Reborn food.

Tsuna just walked out clearly shaken at the idea of Mion and Reborn living under the same roof as him.

"Well, that was rude, he didn't even bother to stay for dinner with us, at my home, I would have killed to have my family together for dinner for even just one night." Mion said.

"Mama's cooking is almost as good as your's, Mion, and that's saying something," Reborn complimented.

"Oh Mi-chan, you cook?" Nana asked.

"I drabble."

"Actually she's the best cook I've ever seen," Reborn commented.

"Oh! We must cook together sometime, like if Iemitsu ever comes home, we can make a feast!"

"Sure, I see no reason not to."

"Yaay! Then it's arranged~!"

IF you look at Nana, you could see flowers, and rainbows behind her.

"So why do you wear a pacifier around your neck, Mi-chan?" Nana asked.

"It's an heirloom from my late mother." Mion said clutching the pacifier.

"Your mother died, I'm so sorry..." Nana said, "What about your father?"

"He passed away too, so it was just me and my immature brother, but he's 22 now and he's only my half-brother on my father's side. I don't really remember much about them so I don't have any memories to fall back on. So I'm fine, but this is my first home-cooked meal made by a mother, it's really nice." Mion smiled.

"I'm so glad that I could be your first and you like it." Nana smiled.

After dinner, Reborn and Mion walked upstairs to Tsuna's room, Mion feeling Reborn staring at her turned around, "Yes, what is it that you want, Reborn?"

"That man is not related to you as your brother, he's a second cousin twice removed. And don't talk about Shion like you were old enough to remember her, she died moments after you were born." Reborn said.

"She had long white hair, greyish purple eyes, she commonly wore a kimono that was a white top with red lining, a red skirt, and sandals, she had a light flowery scent, and her hands were very cold. And she had a soft yet stern voice." Mion said.

"Okay, I'll give you credit for having a high-developed brain and an extremely good memory, but do not mock Shion while I am still alive." Reborn said.

"I'm not trying to mock her, Reborn." Mion said as she picked up Reborn and started nuzzling Reborn's face, "I'm sorry if it seemed like I was, but I just don't see things your way, life as an Arcobaleno is all I've ever known, I didn't have a life before this, I was born into this, so for my ignorance of your feelings, I apologize." Mion kissed Reborn's cheek before setting him down again and walked to Tsuna's room.

Reborn touched the spot where Mion kissed him and felt a light blush on his face.

"Shion, sometimes I wonder if she's actually your daughter or just your reincarnation..." Reborn sighed.

~.-.~

"Why are you following me?" Tsuna asked Mion then pointed at Reborn. "And don't you have to go to grade school?"

"A mafioso doesn't go to grade school." Reborn responded, he and Mion were following Tsuna since he left the house to go to school, well... Reborn was following him, Mion was just walking to school with them.

"You're not a mafioso!" Tsuna exclaimed then he stopped walking and hid behind a wall, which was confusing to Reborn. Then a girl with orange and brown-ish hair ans big caramel eyes, with the girl's uniform from Namimori Middle School appeared.

"KYAAAAA~ How cute." She squealed and begin to walk towards them, then sat down to get to Reborn's level. "Why are you wearing a suit?"

"Because I'm in the mafia."

"WAAAAH~ How cool!" She squealed.

'What! Sasagawa Kyoko already likes that little brat.' Tsuna thought, upset that Kyoko liked Reborn so fast.

"Well good luck, bye bye! See you later Mion-chan," she said, waving her hand leaving.

"Ciao ciao," They responded, waving back.

"That's mafia seduction," Mion said, picking Reborn up holding him in her arms.

"HE"S BOT A MAFIOSO!" Tsuna exclaimed tired of their little game, but to his dismiss they ignored him.

"You have a crush on that girl don't you Tsuna?" Reborn asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"That's none of your business!" Tsuna yelled, his face bright red.

"He does, it's obvious..." Mion said turning her head away from Tsuna.

"Just leave me alone," Tsuna said in despair, "Just because you're the Student Council President, that doesn't give you the right to boss me around, in case you didn't know, I'm one of the 2% who voted against you."

"Shut up! What gives you the right to talk to her that way?" Reborn asked, jumping out of Mion's arms.

"To give yourself such a name, I'm honestly impressed Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mion smacked him, "You aren't 2%, you're a person! Don't refer to yourself as percentages, stats, or numbers! If you really think that lowly of yourself then you can just get the hell out of Namimori Middle School, you';re Sawada Tsunayoshi the 1st year! And as far as I'm concerned, you're no different to any other student.. You too are the pride of Namimori Middle, so if you think you can stay there after you insulted yourself, then you're wrong!" Mion put her hand over her heart, "I don't care about being top or breaking records. It's only when I'm able to help my school that I truly feel happy!"

"Heh! I can't help but to be jealous! Maybe if I was blessed with your talents then I'd want to be like that too!" Tsuna said.

"Talent? That's another dull word! I couldn't care less if you didn't vote for me or if anyone never voted for me for that matter, I just want to be able to help the pride of Namimori, I couldn't care less about what people think of me or if they beat me to a bloody pulp! But, even after saying that, I don't think I can help you when you can't even help yourself! Your mother isn't asking that much out of you! She just wants you to be happy! Do you know what I'd do just to have someone care for me like that? I would do anything just for that kind of unconditional affection!" Mion said as she slapped Tsuna hard across her face.

"We're not going to leave you alone," Reborn said as he pulled Tsuna's wrist behind him.

"OW OW OW! I GIVE! I GIVE!" Tsuna cried.

Tsuna held his shoulder which was on the verge of being dislocated a few seconds ago. _Damnit... I can't even win against this baby... And Kurokami-san is just standing there, I'm starting to think that I may have been too blunt while talking to her..._

"Have you told her yet?" Reborn asked getting back on the subject of Kyoko.

"Of course not!" Tsuna responded in embarrassment, he hated the fact that they could find out about his crush on Kyoko so easily.

"Sasagawa Kyoko is the school idol, I'm not in her league, it's no use confessing my feelings," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your loser complex is amazing." Reborn said.

"Shut up," Tsuna snapped at Reborn, but he was unfazed by how Tsuna responded to him.

Mion's head perked up and she started staring at the sky, "It's finally time." She said which got Tsuna confused.

"Die," Reborn said, taking out a gun and pointed it at Tsuna.

"That's a toy, right?" Tsuna asked sweating.

"Go die at once." Reborn said.

"Hey... Stop mocking adults already! I don't even see the point in me getting killed!" Tsuna yelled, mad, thinking they were making fun of him.

"You'll know when you die," Mion responded and looked away as Reborn shot him in the forehead.

_'I'm going to die... I'm parting with the world...What a waste. If I had the will of the dying, I probably could've told Sasagawa Kyoko how I felt. I should've told her how I felt with a dying will.'_ Tsuna thought, falling backwards. Many people were surrounding Tsuna's body, Reborn smoothly his the gun and jumped into Mion's arms as she gripped the Sun Arcobaleno tighter than usual.

Reborn noticed this action and looked up at the brunette, "Relax, it will work."

"If you say so." Mion said. Mion disliked killing and conflict, which was odd because she was a member of a certain assassin squad that was known for inter-member conflicts and it's brutality.

Mion sighed in relief when she saw Tsuna;s clothes rip apart and he came out in his boxers, with a flame on his forehead.

"REBORN!" He yelled, then continued, "I'M GOING TO TELL SASAGAWA KYOKO HOW I FEEL WITH MY DYING WILL!" and Tsuna began to run towards the direction of where Kyoko went to, the people started to whisper to each other things like "what a crazy kid", or, "is that a street performer", and such.

"It's dying will time," Reborn whispered to Mion, smirking in amusement at the turn of events.

"If he hadn't been regretting that you could have killed the only living heir to the Vongola." Mion said as she started walking to school.

"But he did regret not confessing, I can read minds remember?" Reborn said.

"Then what am I thinking?" Mion asked.

"I'm not a toy, and you're thinking about the next test un your math class." Reborn said as he snuggled into Mion's chest, enjoying the cushioning her breasts provided.

"Don't get any ideas, Reborn, you're not a child, you just look like one." Mion said as she stood by the school gates.

"Who me?" Reborn said with an innocent look on his face and an innocent voice to match, "I'm a baby, I don't know what you're saying."

"So you get mad about that body, but you'll use it to get with girls because they don't know any better?" Mion asked the Arcobaleno with a sweet smile.

"Yep." Reborn said, "Ne, Mion, could you wake me up when Tsuna gets here?"

"Sure, I'll even wake you up a few seconds before he gets here so you don't seem like you're slacking." Mion said as Reborn nodded in approval and actually closed his eyes to sleep.*

Meanwhile Tsuna tripped over someone who was delivering food and fell backwards on a small cliff but he took hold of a pole. He then pulled himself up and jumped in front of Kyoko who was walking besides a boy who looked a little older than her, his name was Mochida Kensuke.

"SASAGAWA KYOKO PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" Tsuna yelled, pointing at her who visibly paled.

"KYAAA!" she screamed, running towards the school.

Mochida punched Tsuna in the jaw and yelled, "YOU BASTARD, YOU ARE A HENTAI!" and went after Kyoko.

_'Oh no I confessed my feelings to her and at this rate everyone is going to think I'm a hentai,'_ Tsuna thought in despair as he reverted back to normal.

"The dying will time lasts 5 minutes. After 5 minutes, you revert back to normal." Reborn explained suddenly appearing next Tsuna with Mion carrying him.

"?! Fnn!" Tsuna sneezed out a bullet. "A...A BULLET! SO I WAS SHOT IN THE HEAD AFTER ALL!" Tsuna yelled.

"Yes." Reborn said.

"This bullet is the dying will bullet." Reborn said holding up a bullet in his hands so Tsuna could see.

"A person that is shot with this bullet will resurrect with dying will after dying." Mion explained.

"What?"

"Let me put it this way, your dying will is based on what you are regretting when you die. Like, 'I should have done that' is then being transferred into dying will which is basically 'I WILL DO IT!' so yeah go figure." Mion said.

"But what... What if I wasn't regretting anything..." Tsuna asked almost too afraid to here the answer.

Mion looked away from Tsuna.

"Hm? I'm an assassin." Reborn shrugged.

"I WOULD'VE DIED!?" Tsuna screamed.

Tsuna then looked down at himself and saw that he was only wearing his boxers.

He started freaking out because people were staring at him. He immediately ran home with Reborn and Mion following him.

~.-.~

"WHAT DID YOU DO! I can't walk the streets anymore! And I can't confront Sasagawa Kyoko." Tsuna said as his hands raked through his hair.

It was nighttime and Tsuna was wearing a white t-shirt and sweat pants.

Mion was sitting on his bed, brushing her ankle-length hair as she watched the scene before her with an emotionless frown. (?)

"I had no intent of telling her either!" Tsuna yelled in Reborn's face.

"You mean you wanted to but couldn't, right?" Reborn smirked.

"Sh... SHUT UP!" Tsuna started pinching Reborn's cheeks to which he received a kick to the face.

"I'm going to sleep now." Reborn said.

"Owwwww I was fine when the bike hit me." Tsuna mumbled into the ground.

"You had the dying will that time." Mion said. "Dying will mans your body is in a state wherein all safety switches are off. So in exchange for risking your life by breaking your limit, you can harness amazing strengths."

"I get it, that's potential strength!" Tsuna put his fist in his palm before he flipped out. "OF COURSE I DON'T GET IT! I'VE NEVER EVEN HEARD OF A DYING WILL BULLET!"

"The dying will bullet is a specialty passed down through the Vongola Family." Reborn said.

"Vongola family?" Tsuna questioned, interested.

"I was assigned by the Vongola family's 9th generation boss to come to Japan and raise you to become a mafia boss. I specifically asked if I could borrow Mion from her vacation time to help me out. It was an added bonus that she just happened to take her vacation here and go to the same school as you." Reborn stated.

_'His story is insane. But I did just experience the dying will bullet.'_ Tsuna thought as he sat on the bed next to Mion.

"Vongola the 9th is getting old and he was planning on passing the boss status to the 10th generation. However there have been a bunch of... er.. problems with the other heirs." Mion said.

"The most qualified of the 10th generation, Enrico, was shot in a feud." Reborn said showing a picture of Enrico on the ground with blood oozing out and a gun his hand. "The young number 2, Matsumo, was Drowned." Reborn showed a picture if a floating body in the sea with his leg attached to some plants and coral.

"And this one's my favorite! The favorite child, Federico, was found reduced to nothing but bones!" Mion smiled as she showed Tsuna a picture of nothing but bones.

"how is that your favorite!" Tsuna screamed.

"She and Federico never saw eye to eye and wanted to make her his wife when she got older." Reborn said gritting his teeth at the memory, "It's is my favorite too."

"So the only candidate left to be the 10th is you." Mion smiled.

"WHAT!? WHY IS IT LIKE THAT?!" Tsuna screamed.

"When the Vongola family's 1st boss retired early, he crossed over to Japan to make a family. That is great-great-great-great-grandfather, so you are part of the Vongola bloodline and a legitimate candidate for boss." Mion explained and showed him a family tree showing that he was in fact a legitimate candidate on the Japanese side of the family.

"What are you talking about? I've never heard about this." Tsuna asked as Reborn started changing into his pajamas.

"Don't worry. I'll make you into a fine mafia boss." Reborn said.

"Don't be ridiculous! There's no way I'll ever do it!" Tsuna yelled in protest.

"I'm going to sleep," Reborn said. "If you interrupt my sleep, you'll die. Be careful." Reborn said as he got into Tsuna's bed and into Mion's arms.

"GET OFF!" Tsuna yelled, walking towards the bed.

"I put bombs around the bed and if you disturb us, you will die," Reborn said, going back to sleep in Mion's arms.

"I'm very sorry, Tsuna, but I don't think anyone can control Reborn." Mion said.

"You know what, I'll just sleep on the couch." Tsuna said as he walked off to the couch with a blanket and pillow.

* * *

* Giappone - Japan

* I personally think that the reason Reborn sleeps with his eyes open is because he needs to be alert from someone trying to kill him or his useless students (*cough*Dino/Tsuna*cough*) so because he feels safe around Mion, he'll close his eyes when she's awake because she can protect him from an enemy and she can defend herself. The reason why I think he'll get attacked in his sleep is because he's the goddamn hitman tutor Reborn and he's the greatest hitman in the world! The show is literally named after him. (Katekyo Hitman Reborn translates into Hometutor Hitman Reborn)

Author's Question to Ponder About: If the show is named Hometutor Hitman Reborn, why the hell is Tsuna the main character/protagonist? I mean come on, if the show is named after Reborn, shouldn't it just be all about Reborn and his life rather than about a bunch of middle school students fighting with these people who are much more experienced in killing people (like the Varia) and the inexperienced middle schoolers just kick the experienced guys' while fighting over pieces of magic jewelry instead of money, weapons, drugs, and maybe just world domination.

Think about this and tell me what you think on the matter.


	2. Target: 01 - Mochida & Volleyball

Target: 01 - Mochida & Volleyball

* * *

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Italian -_ Ciaossu_

Thoughts/Flashbacks - _Ciaossu_

Normal - Ciaossu

Mion: But remember, while reading _Demon Sound_ be sure keep your future bright and distance yourself from reality.

* * *

"What should I do if Sasagawa Kyoko and I see each other..." Tsuna said to himself as he he slowly opened the door to his classroom.

He was surprised by the fact that everyone was lively and was waiting for him.

"Here comes the pantsman!"

"Hentai!"

"Please go out with me!"

"Confession of love!"

"We heard from Mochida-senpai."

"They say you were rejected vehemently."

People mocked him before he could even step inside the classroom.

'They... THEY KNOW!' Tsuna thought in despair as he tried to get out of the classroom, but accidentally knocked, Mion over. "I'm sorry, Kurokami-san! Please don't send Reborn after me!"

"Whoa, you can't go home yet." People from the kendo club said as they began to surround the poor boy outside of the classroom. "Captain Mochida is waiting for you in the dojo."

"Off to the dojo." The kendo members said as they picked Tsuna up and ran off to the dojo.

"Things are heating up and the day has just begun."

"Let's go watch."

"Go go!"

People started running off towards the kendo dojo.

"Mochida-senpai is avenging the disrespect you were treated with yesterday." Kurokawa Hana said to Kyoko.

"Huh?" This caught Kyoko's attention.

"He says, 'I won't forgive the guy who made Kyoko cry.'" Hana laughed.

"That's... I'm just in the same leadership class as him." Kyoko said.

"Now, now, don't be so hard on yourself. Guys belong to a guys' world. Let's go watch." Hana said as she pushed Kyoko but was stopped and looked at the Student Council President who was still on the floor from being bumped into by Tsuna. "Hey, Kurokami, you coming or what?"

"I might come a little later, but I need to do some paperwork due to this unexpected turn of events and make sure that all students are excused from class because of this." Mion said as she picked herself up and walked towards her office.

~.-.~

'THERE YOU ARE, YOU HENTAI STALKER!" Mochida said to Tsuna, "GOD MAY FORGIVE A PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU, BUT I WON'T! I SHALL SMITE YOU!"

"Oh no!" Tsuna screamed as a wooden kendo sword was pointed at him.

"Don't worry. It's an easy duel that even an idiot like you can understand. You're a novice at kendo. So if you can get an ippon off me then you win! If you can't, then I win!" Mochida explained. "The prize of course is Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"Pri...PRIZE?!" Kyoko shouted.

"What a jerk." Hana said.

"Let me go!" Kyoko said as two girls held her back from beating Mochida up.

"I'm the lead in this battle. No matter what happens, I won't lose to that prick." Mochida said. _'The armor and shinai that Sawada Tsunayoshi is going to use has enough weight in it that two people can barely carry it. The judge is also one of my members. No matter what happens, he won't raise Sawada's red... heh heh heh.'_ Mochida looked around for Tsuna, but could not see him, "Eh? Where's Sawada?"

"He said he wanted to go to the bathroom so I let him go." A member said.

"So I get a forfeit win! Kyoko is mine!" Mochida said.

"What a dirty senpai."

"I thought all the senpais where smart."

Meanwhile Tsuna was walking in the hallways of Namimori Middle School, 'That's another episode. Engraved in the history of my useless life.' Tsuna thought, "Well it's all right. I can't win anyways." But this statement was cut short because a rope hooked around his legs and he was pulled into a classroom where he was hung upside down by Reborn.

"Ciaossu." Reborn said.

"REBORN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I ASKED HER NOT TO SEND YOU AFTER ME!" Tsuna yelled.

"I didn't send him after you, I have no say in what he says or does, I'm just his assistant. So please don't think that I have any control over him." Mion said from a desk she was sitting on.

"I'm watching to see if you're acting like a mafia boss." Reborn explained. "It's a chore, but don't worry about it. You and I have a relationship."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A RELATIONSHIP? I'M JUST WORTHLESS, SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Don't misunderstand. My relationship with you," Reborn said as he took out a gun and pointed it at Tsuna's forehead, "is as a hitman and a target."

"WAI-WAIT!" Tsuna cried trying to get the Arcobaleno to stop.

"Die." Reborn said he pulled the trigger.

_'I'm...going to die...I'm now parting with the world...If I had the will of the dying, I probably could've beaten even Mochida-senpai._' Tsuna thought as he fell backwards. _'I'll do it. I'm going to do it.'_

"NO MATTER WHAT!" Tsuna yelled as his clothes ripped off leaving him in his boxers and a flame on his forehead. "I'LL GET IPPON!"

"And there goes a star." Mion said giggling to herself.

"That's not very funny." Reborn said as he put his gun away.

"I'm serious, he'll lead the Vongola back to the way it was originally, I'm sure of it." Mion said as she held onto her pacifier.

"No one has been able to do that for the last 400 years. Reborn stated.

"True, but, I've never seen anyone with a Sky Flame that pure, it's even more purer than Luce or Aria's. And he kinda looks like the Primo, don't you think?" Mion smiled.

"His flames are pure and as for that observation, he only kind of looks like him." Reborn said.

"No he looks almost exactly like the Primo, he has the same gravity-defying hair, and he has that same look in his eyes, like he could do anything he put his mind to when he's determined and happy. And the only differences are their hair color, eye color, and the fact that Tsuna has doe-like eyes. But either way, they still have this cute look about them." Mion said as she walked out of the classroom.

"Do you really have to act like that?" Reborn asked when Mion was out of hearing-range. "Why do you have to look like her, act like her, and sound like her? It's almost suffocating. Why does your name have to sound so much like her's? And why did that snake have to give you such a bad name? It's so unfair when you didn't even do anything! How can two names sound so similar but mean two totally different things?" Reborn said with his fists clenched. (AN: Shion translates to Sound of the Tide/Water while Mion translates to Sound of the Demon.)

~.-.~

"READY! BATTLE!" Tsuna said as he slammed open the doors to the dojo.

"Wah." Mochida looked very annoyed that Tsuna would leave fully clothed and then come back in nothing but his boxers.

While Kyoko blushed slightly at the action.

"Whoa."

"Hentai!"

"KYAAA NO!"

Two kendo members picked up the heavy armor that Mochida had planned for Tsuna to wear, "This is your armor." They said deeply struggling as Tsuna ran by them.

"Can I help with that?" Mion asked sweetly as she stood in front of the kendo members.

"N-no ma'am! It's totally fine we've got it!" They both said. "There's no need to trouble yourself over something like this. It's very heavy, you might break something!"

Mion frowned, "No, I will not break anything, you however might if you keep on carrying it like that." Mion picked up the armor from the kendo members as if it was light as a feather. "This is surprisingly well-taken care of. I would have thought someone like Mochida would be unable to take of something as heavy as this, but it seems that I was wrong. Oh my goodness! Is this really osmium? No wonder you boys had trouble lifting this, it's known as the heaviest metal in the world. But I've never heard of it being made into armor. I guess Mochida has been using his club funds to their fullest potential. I'm giving you guys a raise if you can manage to beat Tsu-kun." Mion said as she put the armor back in the boys arms.

Meanwhile Mochida was laughing at Tsuna as he ran towards him, "HAHAHAHA! ONLY AN IDIOT WOULD RUN IN NAKED! DID YOU THINK I'D HOLD BACK?!" Mochida said as he raised his sword at the incoming Tsuna, "EAT THIS! YOU PEON!" Mochida hit Tsuna dead on the forehead, but Tsuna blocked it with a headbutt, breaking the sword in the process, knocking Mochida down and knocking out some teeth in the process.

The whole crowd gasped at this action, not expecting Tsuna t be able to do something like that. They only saw Tsuna as a person who often failed at everything he did from fighting to studying, so this was a big surprise to everyone.

Tsuna jumped and landed onto Mochida in the mounting position.

"Mounting position!?"

"What's he going to do!?"

Everyone was freaking out because they forgot that Mochida never said how he could get an ippon.

"He's going to win!" Mion cried as she jumped up and down in circles dragging a laughing Yamamoto Takeshi with her.

"Hahaha, you think Tsuna's going to win, Mion-chan?" Yamamoto asked as he let himself get spun around by the smaller girl.

"Of course! Look! It' a chop. He's going to hit a men!" Mion had a look of pure euphoria. (Yeah, she's that happy that her kinda maybe sorta student is going to make his debut as a winner against an upper classman)

True to her words, Tsuna did in fact raise his hand to chop, but instead he grabbed a fistful of Mochida's hair which made him get a hyakupon, which meant he supposedly got a hundred points.

Everyone stared at the scene in silence before erupting into cheers and laughter.

"That's smart, Tsuna!"

"He never specified what you had to get ippon off of!"

"My little Tsuna's finally growing up! I'm so happy! I can finally die without regrets!" Mion said as she wiped away tears of happiness. (AN: Mion is acting this way due to the energy that was used in picking up the heavy armor which caused her to have an adrenaline rush which is basically like a sugar high for her)

"HOW'S THIS!" Tsuna asked the referee showing him the hair he ripped off of Mochida.

"DAMMIT!" Tsuna continued to rip off all of Mochida's hair until the poor guy's head was bald.

"Sc..Scary!"

"Is that really Tsuna?"

"Zembu-Pon!" Tsuna said as he showed the referee the hair he had in his hands.

"RED!" The referee was scared at what Tsuna would do to Mochida if he continued.

"OHMYGOD YES!" Mion cried as she tackled Yamamoto who was shocked at Tsuna winning.

"The flag...was raised..." Everyone was speechless at this turn of events.

And the flame on Tsuna's forehead went out as the crowd erupted into cheers.

"AMAZING! HE ACTUALLY WON!"

"It was crazy, but you looked great!"

"What a guy!"

"It felt good to watch!"

"I have new-found respect!"

Everyone started crowding around Tsuna and praised him.

_'I did it...? I can even beat senpai if I have the dying will...'_ Tsuna looked up and noticed the attention he was getting, _'Unbelievable. I'm the center of attention.'_

"Tsuna-kun." A familiar voice behind Tsuna called.

_'Kyoko-chan... She's mad about yesterday.'_ Tsuna though as he shut his eyes, preparing for the worst.

"I'm sorry for getting scared and running away yesterday." Kyoko said.

EH!?" Tsuna turned around, flustered, "Oh uh, um!"

"My friends tell me a lot that I don't know when to laugh."She scratched her head sheepishly.

_'She thinks it was a joke!'_ Tsuna deadpanned.

"You're incredible! Like, you're not some average guy!" Kyoko smiled.

Tsuna was taken aback by this statement. 'Is this all their doing...?' Tsuna thought as he pictured Mion and Reborn. 'The things those guys say and o are crazy. But if it weren't for them, this wouldn't have even been possible.'

As Reborn is walking away from Namimori Middle School he looks back suddenly and he smirks and walks off into the sunset.

~.-.~

"I DID IT REBORN! I BECAME FRIENDS WITH KYOKO-CHAN!" Tsuna yelled as he ran into his house. When he opened the door to his room he looked around and saw the baby sleeping on the bed.

"Oh, you're here. Hey, Reborn!" Tsuna ran over to his tutor, but accidentally tripped on a wire which then pulled the top of a grenade off, "Oh no!"

Then the explosion hit while Reborn, not even lifting a finger got away because a parachute with a giant 'R' on it, lifted Reborn's sleeping form to safety.

While Tsuna got hit with the blunt of the explosion.

"I will never be in the mafia." Tsuna mumbled as he tried to crawl out of the rubble of his room.

*pause and colorful lines on screen*

A woman who looked almost exactly like Mion, but with white hair, red ribbons, and greyish-purple eyes. She wore a a light blue striped shirt, with green short-shorts and white sneakers.

She was sitting on a desk chair with a remote in her hand, a TV with the screen behind her.

"Hello, all you _Demon Sound_ viewers. My name is Kurokami Shion, I am the mother of Kurokami Mion. But since we're now acquainted, you can call me Shii-chan. And before you ask, yes, I am in fact dead, the Moon Pacifier wouldn't have excepted Mion if I was still alive. But I have taken the time out my heaven to be of service to all of you. My role in this story is to provide, you, the viewers, with information that may or may not be obvious. But in order to that, I will have to interrupt the story." Shion giggled, "But right now, I'm here to tell you just what Sawada Tsunayoshi's current situation is in. Right now, from this day forward, Sawada Tsunayoshi's life is placed in the passenger seat with death. And it's either going to be for the better or for the worst. It's for him to decide"

Shion reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of candy and ate it, "Now, if you're wondering about my daughter Mion's life, I can assure you that her journey has begun before she even met Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. This does not, however, change the fact that she will grow alongside Tsunayoshi and help him become a better person that can protect those he cares about. But even if it does imply it in the summary, this is not an RebornXOC story, but it could lead up to one. The choice is all up to you, this could be a allArcobalenoXOC, or an AllXOC, or it could be an individualXOC, but the choice is up to you. So if you have any questions please feel free to ask away." Shion smiled, putting two fingers in a 'V', "Now, you know, why in the warning, it says to distance yourself from reality. And as for the 'keep your future bright' part, I think you can all see from Tsunayoshi-kun's actions that the statement is quite valid in this kind of story."

Shion picks up a cat with a a green handkerchief around it's neck, "Now let's get back to the present and the plot." Shion said as she pressed play on the remote and the screen showed where Tsuna was reading a book and it was the next day.

~.-.~

"The mafia boss... A leader who rules a criminal organization. Able to move a number of trusted members with one hand, willing to risk even his own life for the family, surrounded by the respect and admiration of all. And is seen as a hero by the children of the slums." Tsuna read.

"Oh, is that right?" Reborn asked, he had a gun to Tsuna's head while he read from the book.

"YOU'RE THE ONE FORCING ME TO READ IT!" Tsuna cried.

"Read it every morning. Because you are the guy who will become the 10th generation boss." Reborn stated.

"HAVEN'T I BEEN SAYING NO!? THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO BE A MAFIA BOSS!" Tsuna yelled.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it on my own with some help from Shmion*." Reborn said as he pulled out a rifle.

"I'M VERY, VERY WORRIED!"

~.-.~

'Everyone's attitude towards me has changed ever since I beat Mochida-senpai. Some people are freaked out, but no one calls me No-Good Tsuna anymore, and it's like they respect me now. It feels awkward, but I'm happy about it too! If this is the case..It wouldn't be a bad idea to get shot with the dying will bullet even more. Just kidding.' Tsuna thought as someone ran over to him.

"Um, I need to ask a favor from you!" The guy asked.

"Huh? A favor from me?" Tsuna asked.

"The volleyball tournament is today but we're short a regular. I want you to play!" The guy said holding his hands together.

"M-Me?" Tuna asked, shocked.

"You seriously looked amazing when you beat Mochida-senpai! Lend us that strength!"

"Er... But that was..." Tsuna was struggling to find a way to explain what happened then.

The boy bowed his head, "Come on, I'm begging you, please! We really want to win!"

_'Oh man, what should I do? I've never played volleyball...'_ Tsuna thought in despair as he suddenly got an idea, _'Ah! If I get shot with dying will bullet, it might work..'_ "Then I guess I can do it..."

"Seriously!? If the hero that beat senpai joins, we have nothing to fear!" the guy said.

_'Hero...'_ "Alright, leave it to me!"

~.-.`

"Tsuna, we're starting." A fellow student said as they walked off to the volleyball tournament.

"Go ahead first." Tsuna said.

After they al left, Tsuna went searching the hallways for the Arcobaleno.

"Ummmm... Knowing him, he should be in the school to keep an eye on me." Tsuna said as he searched the hallways and classrooms.

"Where has he gone! At a time like this! And I can't find Mion either! She's not even in her office!" Then Tsuna noticed a strange smell wafting from

"What's that smell?" Tsuna noticed the smell was coming from behind a small door next to a fire extinguisher.

Tsuna put his ear next it only to have it open and hit his unsuspecting face.

"Ciaossu."

"Ciao."

Reborn and Min were sitting in the small compartment, which was an elegant room, with high-quality furniture, and pictures along the walls. Reborn was the only one able to sit on the chairs because they were all his size and Mion was sitting on her knees. They were both drinking something, Reborn, espresso, and Mion tea.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Tsuna screamed at the scene before him.

"My bases are all over the school." Reborn said.

"But this is the only one, I can fit into." Mion said.

"WHEN ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT!" Tsuna screamed. "Oh! Moreover! Shoot me with the dying will bullet! There's no time!"

Mion stiffened at this statement and she put her cup down, "He can shoot you, but you'd die."

"Eh?"

"If you don't regret anything when you are shot with the dying will bullet, you won't revive. Does a guy like you, who has gotten cocky from all of the compliments, have any sort of regrets? I know I wouldn't stoop that low." Mion asked.

"That's right! Ah! S-so the dying ill bullet is unusable?!" Tsuna held his head in despair.

"Want to try it out?" Reborn asked as he readied a gun.

"No! It's okay! It's really okay!" Tsuna cried.

"Well, good luck hero." Reborn mocked as he closed the door.

"Ciao." Mion said as the door shut.

'What... What do I do? Just when they stopped calling me No-Good Tsuna. If I show them my uselessness in the game, then it'll be back to how it was before...I'll just have to go home...' Tsuna thought he trudged the halls.

"Huh? Tsuna-kun! You're playing volleyball, right?" Kyoko said as she got out of a classroom. "The stadium is that way. If you don't worry, it'll start." Kyoko pulled on Tsuna's arm, "Come on hurry. Everyone is waiting."

"Y..Yeah."

Unknown to the two Mion and Reborn were watching the whole thing from behind a corner. Mion was holding Reborn and had a lollipop in her mouth, she had a sad look on her face, and she crunched it in half. Reborn didn't notice her look and smirked.

~.-.~

_'Well, I'll just have to end it quickly...'_ Tsuna thought as he entered but he was surprised when he walked in and everyone started to cheer and held up signs that showed support for Tsuna.

"Yo! Our incredible ringer is here!"

"God, making us anxious!"

"Go Tsuna!"

_'They really are depending on me,'_ Tsuna thought as he felt more and more guilty.

As the game was about to begin a boy with about shoulder-length silver hair, green eyes, and a fair skin tone stood outside the little gym smoking a cigarette while scowling, "So that's the family's 10th gen..."

Inside the gym Tsuna was sweating bullets and laughing nervously as the team members talked to him.

"Finally, Tsuna."

"Show us something incredible."

"Yeah, something crazy."

Tsuna suddenly clutched his head, _'Not good! Not good at all! I want to disappear from here!'_ He thought.

"BEGIN!"

A player hit the ball towards the direction Tsuna was, but he missed it and it hit him in his man pride.

"OH! That's gonna leave a mark in like not even two minutes." Mion said as she looked at Tsuna with sympathy and she face-palmed when he got back up.

_'Hurry up and end. Don't fly over here, ball.'_ Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna, here it comes!"

The ball hit him again and again. In the stomach, in the head, and he fell over trying to catch it but failed miserably.

Everyone was now having second thoughts over Tsuna's victory.

"H..Horrid."

"Sucks bad."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I can't believe it's the same guy that beat Mochida-senpai."

'_Well what do you expect? I couldn't use the dying will bullet.'_ Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna! Do you even want to play!"

"Get it together!"

"Sorry..." Tsuna sighed.

"WE"RE PLAYING SERIOUSLY!"

"You're holding us down!"

"You really are No-Good Tsuna after all!"

_'I can't put up with this anymore...'_ Tsuna thought.

"END OF THE FIRST SET"

"Um.. Can I say something?" Tsuna asked and he was met with the harsh glares of the volleyball team. "I actually twisted my leg during the duel with Mochida-senpai. It started to hurt to hurt again..." Tsuna rubbed his head sheepishly as he lied.

"Huh, seriously?"

"So that's why you've been off."

"Can I go to the nurse's room?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, we'll only have five people."

"Oh well. Yeah go on."

'_Success! Sorry, but I'm going to leave.'_ Tsuna thought laughed (?), but then he noticed the bandages on a volleyball member's arm and hand,_ '...Hm? Injury?'_ He then looked around at the whole team, _'Everyone's hurt.'_

Tsuna then remembered what the volleyball team and also what Mion said to him.

_"We really want to win!"_

_"We're playing seriously!"_

_"If you don't regret anything when you are shot with the dying will bullet, you won't revive. Does a guy like you, who has gotten cocky from all of the compliments, have any sort of regrets? I know I wouldn't stoop that low."_

Tsuna started to feel guilty about his decision.

"Hey, hurry up and go."

"Sit out the rest if you have to."

"Okay...Later." Tsuna walked out of the gym with his head lowered.

"What's going on?"

"Cutting out again?"

"He really is no good."

"Tsuna-kun..." Kyoko looked worried.

When Tsuna was outside, he saw Mion looking at him with emotionless eyes and a sad look, it made him shiver, but then he noticed something odd about the girl, there was an ahoge on her head and her hair at the bottom tips there was a bluish-purple color.

"What are you staring at? Just leave! You're useless? You don't know how to play? Those are some pretty stupid excuses. Didn't you see their hands? Their hands were injured, and you aren't even really hurt. Stop staring, it's unnerving." Mion hissed, clearly pissed.

Tsuna flinched at the harsh words, but he knew it was true, "Your hair, at the tips, it's a different color, did you do something to it?"

"Yeah, I'm not a natural brunette, my real hair color is a bluish-purple. And I wear brown contacts too, my eyes are red." Mion looked away from Tsuna and took the tip of her hair and started petting it. "But I think I'll stop dying it and just go back to my original appearance." Mion looked over her shoulder, "Why are you still here? Just go wash your face. That's an order from one of your tutors, I can be even worse than Reborn sometimes."

"I'll be going to.. the bathroom?" Tsuna stopped running to make sure.

"Yeah if you want. I was thinking more along the lines of those fountains on the field, so just go there unless you want to go to the bathroom and risk getting caught by Hibari-senpai and being bitten to death by him." Mion said.

"Field it is!" Tsuna said as he ran towards the field.

When he got there he washed his face.

"Not going home?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah. I'm going." Tsuna said as he began to run towards the little gym. He opened the door, _'How embarrassing... Getting cocky and simply accepting the request. And for trying to use the dying will bullet to easily do what everyone worked so hard to do... And I made someone who was never seen without a smile or a lively look in her eyes, sad and her eyes-lifeless... I'll do everything I can... Then I'll apologize to everyone after it's over.'_ Tsuna thought.

Reborn heard Tsuna's resolve from the second floor, "As long as you understand." Reborn hung himself over the edge with a sniper rifle and aimed it at Tsuna, "TAKE THIS!"

When Tsuna was actually hitting the ball, the two bullets were shot into Tsuna's legs.

"This should help you, Tsuna, I'm sorry for guilt-tripping you, but it was necessary for your success." Mion said to Tsuna smiling softly.

Tsuna clutched both of his legs, then he jumped high blocking the ball only to be hit...in his man pride once again. All the guys present winced and looked at him in sympathy.

~.-.~

"JUMP BULLET!?"

"The 'dying' is just the special effect of the Vongola family's bullet when it hits your brain. The name and effect of this special bullet changes depending on the part of the body that it hits." Reborn said, holding one of the bullets.

"When shot at the quadriceps, it's the jump bullet." Mion simplified.

"So that means there are other effects too?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, there are as many effects as body part names." Mion said as she started combing the purple ends of her hair.

"What! The hands and knees and such are all different!?" Tsuna questioned.

"That's right." Mion and Reborn sing-songed.

"A..AMAZING!" Tsuna cried, "Why were you two hiding such an amazing thing? You guys only told me about the dying will bullet."

"It seemed like you would depend on the bullet, so we didn't say anything." Mion explained.

"But you didn't depend on the bullet today." Reborn said.

"Mion...Reborn..." Tsuna breathed. '_Their methods seem crazy. But they're actually thinking about me...'_

"But that's not the real reason." Reborn said rummaging through his suit case. "If I don't keep shooting, I'll get rusty." Reborn said as he pulled out a rifle. "I can shoot a lot now."

Mion looked up and her mouth was open and she looked at Reborn like he was a madman, "Reborn! We can't kill him! If you kill him I will gather up all of your outfits and then make a bonfire!" Mion said as she pulled on Reborn's cheeks.

'He looked ridiculously happy just now.' Tsuna thought in despair.

~.-.~

"And now, Tsuna is starting to be able to tell the subtle changes in Reborn's expressions..." Shion said from her chair, "So how did all you readers out there like this? If you did in fact like it, then stay tuned for the next turn of events when a new transfer student and a younger sister of a carnivore who's been staying at home locked in her room comes to Namimori Middle School."

* * *

*Reborn likes to sometimes call Mion a mixture of her mother, Shion's name and her's. Hence, Shmion.

Next time on Demon Sound!

Target: 02 - Gokudera Hayato and Hibari Medaka!

Can you believe in this?


	3. Target: 02 - Gokudera Hayato

Target: 02 - Gokudera Hayato and Hibari Medaka

* * *

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Italian -_ Ciaossu_

Thoughts/Flashbacks - _Ciaossu_

Normal - Ciaossu

Shion: But remember, while reading _Demon Sound_ be sure keep your future bright and distance yourself from reality.

* * *

"Reborn! Get down the wall before you fall!" Mion said.

"You're not my mother, and you're not Luce or Aria. Don't boss me around."

It was dark in the morning with the sun barely peaking over the short roofs of the houses. Mion was dressed in her usual pink and dark red uniform but the purple hair of her hair was up the knee-length part of it, now. She had been walking for some time before she picked up footsteps behind her. She looked behind her but there was nothing there. At the side of her was Reborn walking on top of the wall. Mion wasn't usually this paranoid, she knew Reborn could easily defend himself, but for some reason she felt like there was something that would happen in the near future, she didn't know what it was, but whatever it was, it made her so shaken that she breathed the air differently, as if it was thick and couldn't easily pass down into her lungs. As if a mist was in the air and it was so thick that it was almost chocking her. So she acted out of impulse and yelled at him to get down.

"What are you doing up anyway? Babies need as much sleep as possible."

"What are you talking about? Are you feeling alright? Did you eat something strange? You know very well that I'm not an actual baby, I'm just cursed." Reborn looked at Mion, and noticed her shaking.

"I know that! But I just having this feeling that something bad's going to happen." Mion said as she looked down at her feet.

"What's coming?"

"..."

"Mion, tell me, what's coming?"

"It's...uh...It's mist, that's all I can see, it's really thick and there's a red eye... Sorry, but that's all I can see." Mion swiftly bowed at the waist, ducking under silky strands of a brown and purple blur providing a makeshift curtain from the Sun Arcobaleno.

Reborn looked shocked at the girl before him's actions, he had never seen her so shaken up in all his time knowing her. "Stop bowing like that, you're from a better bloodline than, me when you're father retires it's rumored that he's going to choose you to be his successor. And if you weren't the heir to the Tepeş Family, you would be my equal because you are one of the Arcobaleno just as I am, we aren't cursed with the same thing, me with an infantile body, you with a shortened life spand, but nonetheless we're both cursed by that man, so don't think that us infants are the only ones suffering, you are too, in fact I think you may have got it worse than the rest of us. Aria's got a lot more life left in her hourglass than you do now. Most likely you;ll die in about 11 years left to live, doesn't that bother you in the least bit?" Reborn asked as the girl went back to standing up straight.

"No, not in the least bit, I've already known that I'm going to die young from the moment I was born. When I was taken in by Viper, he was the one who told me that I would die young, no he didn't even try to sugar-coat it, he just said up that I'm going to die. If you asked me a week after he told me that, I would've said yes, it bothered me, but it doesn't anymore, it's a fact that I've come to accept, in a world like this, you cannot avoid fate or destiny. If fate tells you that you're going to die in an hour, you'll die in an hour, not a minute later. In a way I guess it's a good thing and bad thing that I'll die young, it's a bad thing because there'll be so much that I'll never be able to do and a good thing because at my funeral I won't be old and wrinkly." Mion said as she walked on.

Reborn thinks over her claim as they arrive at Namimori Middle School. Mion had a ton of paperwork to do as she was Student Council president and she did promise the people a suggestion box that was open 24 hours a day, 365 days a year. She said they could put anything in the suggestion box, from family matters, romantic woes, tutoring, and just about anything they needed help with.

"Reborn, why is Gokudera Hayato on the transfer student list? And why is he here today?" Mion asked as she looked over a note on her desk made by the school chair.

"I don't know, he wasn't supposed to be here this early."

"Reborn." Mion said sternly.

"He's going to be one of No-Good Tsuna's guardians," Reborn admitted before he noticed a pink envelope on Mion's desk, "What's that?"

"Oh this thing? It's a letter of suggestion made by the school board to suggest that this middle school become an academy that has grade levels kindergarten to university levels to save money because of how little this town is." Mion explained looking over the letter and she got a pen and signed it.

"Why did you sign it? It does seem very benefiting but it will cost a lot and take a long time to construct."

"I signed it because that document I read when I first got here was the latest poll results for the academy project, over 90% of the students voted that they wanted the project to happen because then during lunch they can visit their siblings in either the elementary, middle, high, or university divisions. Besides it's construction will take place right after we get out of school for the summer and then end on the opening day ceremony." Mion said as she walked over to the door to turn it into the Principal.

~.-.~

"Attention class! We have a new transfer student who was studying overseas in Italy. This is Gokudera Hayato."

Mion smiled when she saw him. He had fair skin and silvery hair. He was not in uniform. His school shirt was open and he was wearing a t-shirt underneath. He had all sorts of accessories wearing two necklaces, one of them looked like a charm. He had studded-leather wrist straps and a few rings on his fingers.

_'Italy, Reborn and Mion's homeland...Or is it just Reborn's homeland? Is Mion actually Japanese? Is she even Italian? Wait! She's Japanese, I mean her name is Kurokami and there's the Kurokami Group that originated here. Is she somehow connected? But she also transferred here earlier in the year from Italy._' Tsuna thought.

"Hey isn't he hot?"

"He's come back to his homeland!"

_'Hm, girls are interested in that type.'_ "Ah! Kyoko-chan!"

Tsuna looked at the orange-haired girl who was smiling with her head in her hands. _'WAAHH! No doubt, she's smiling. Damnit! That transfer student ticks me off.'_ Tsuna looked up to see Gokudera glaring at him.

"Wha! What is it!?" Tsuna cried.

Much to his horror, Gokudera walked over to Tsuna's desk and kicked it, knocking it over. Gokudera just walked off like nothing had ever happened.

"Know him, Tsuna?"

"No, I don't!"

"He has to be a gangster."

"But that's what good."

"It's numbing, not scary."

"Looks like we've decided on forming a club."

"Excuse me, Sensei, I'm sorry to barge in while you're having class, but Hibari Medaka is here today and would like to be added as present on the roster." A girl said as she walked into the room. "Hibari Kyoya said that he would bite everyone to death if she was marked absent."

The teacher visibly cringed and rushed to get the roster to mark Hibari Medaka as present.

"Hey, Gokudera, would you mind sitting next to me?" A voice from the back called, breaking the ice.

"Who the hell said that?" Gokudera looked around for the voice and paled when he saw Kurokami Mion smiling and waving her hand in the air.

She was in the back of the room right next to Yamamoto Takeshi by the windows.

Gokudera walked up to her with a look of shame on his face. _"I apologize for my rude behavior earlier, Miss Kurokami, I didn't recognize your voice, so it was hard to tell that it was you. Please forgive me."_ Gokudera bowed.

_"Hahaha~ It's no big deal, I forgive you. I haven't seen you since that party, so it's fine that you'd act that way. Besides, it's not like I'm some big person that you have to show respect towards."_ Mion waved her hands, while smiling, and her ahoge swaying back forth. You could literally see the rainbows, sparkles, flowers, hearts, and pretty much anything and everything moe behind her.

_"But still! You are the next heir for the Tepeş Family, not to mention that you're one of the Arcobaleno, the strongest people in the world!"_ Gokudera tried to ignore the moe background behind her and not get a nosebleed.

_"True, but I'm still human, at least I think I am. Am I human?"_ Mion put her index figure to her chin, to ponder on the subject.

_"If Miss Kurokami is not human then she must be a goddess!"_ Gokudera said as he sat down next to her.

_"Really thank you!"_

_"You're welcome."_

Everyone else in the class was confused about what was going on with those two because none of them could understand Italian, so they only could only guess what went on with the transfer student Gokudera Hayato and the 99th Student Council President Kurokami Mion. And even guessing was useless because it was so hard to see a total badass turn into a totally different person.

~.-.~

"God, what's with that transfer student? I can't go along with that kind of behavior." Tsuna said to himself as he walked into three third-year students.

They were much larger than Mochida who was a second-year! They were very much out of the dress code, wearing headbands, baggy jersey shirts, hoodies, and a beanie. One of the third-years even had a tattoo!

"Ouch. I might have broken a bone." The one with the tattoo said.

'Erk, ghetto seniors!' Tsuna thought before he began to run, "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M REAALLY SORRY!" Tsuna rounded the corner. "That was close. I could've been beaten to death..."

"Your wussyness is an eyeful." The harsh voice scared the shit out of Tsuna as he turned his head to see Gokudera Hayato lighting a cigarette.

"You... You're the transfer student!" Tsuna exclaimed, "I'll be leaving now."

"If a pinprick like you becomes the 10th gen, the Vongola family is finished." Gokudera said.

This statement stopped Tsuna in his tracks, "How do you know about the family?" Tsuna asked.

"I refuse to accept it. I'm the one who's fit to be the 10th!" Gokudera turned his head and glared at Tsuna.

"WHA!? What're you saying all of a sudden? Wha.. What am I supposed to do about that...?"

"I've been watching you since the volleyball tournament, but it's a waste of time to further evaluate a weakling like you." Gokudera turned around to face Tsuna.

"You were watching!?" Tsuna asked.

"You're a nuisance. Die right here." Gokudera said taking out some dynamite.

"What!? Dy-dynamite!?" Tsuna was scared.

Gokudera touched the fuse to his burning cigarette. Both dynamite fizzles and he dropped the, "Later."

"EH?!" Tsuna was paralyzed with shock and was almost crying.

Suddenly the lit fuses were blown off by a bullets.

"Ciaossu."

Gokudera looked behind him and Tsuna falls onto the ground.

"REBORN!" Tsuna cried.

Reborn was sitting on the windowsill with a gun in his hands, "You came earlier than I expected, Gokudera Hayato."

"EHH? You know each other?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, he's a member of the family that I called over from Italy." Reborn stated.

"SO THIS GUY IS IN THE MAFIA!?" Tsuna screamed.

"It's my first time meeting him as well, though. It's the second time for Mion though, it is my impression that they met at a party for the Inheritance Ceremony for the heir of the Cavallone Family, is that correct?" Reborn asked.

"That is correct, Kurokami-san asked me to be her date for it. So you're the 9th gen's highly trusted assassin. Reborn." Gokudera said.

'EHH!? Reborn is that powerful a person? Why does he address Mion with such respect? Is she also an important person?' Tsuna thought.

"You're not kidding about me becoming a candidate as the successor if I kill Sawada right?" Gokudera asked the infant.

"What? What are you talkin..."

"Yeah that's right. Well, let's continue the killing." Reborn said nonchalantly.

"HEY! WAIT! Killing me.. What are you talking about, you're about, you're joking right?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm serious." Reborn stated.

"What? No... No way... YOU"RE BETRAYING ME? REBORN! YOU MEAN EVERYTHING UNTIL NOW WAS A LIE!?" Tsuna pointed at him accusingly.

"That's wrong. I'm telling you to fight." Reborn said pointing his gun.

"WHA!? F-Fight? With the transfer student? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING! TO FIGHT WITH THE MAFIA!" Tsuna began to run, but Gokudera got in front of him.

"Wait." Gokudera sticks a ton of cigarettes in his mouth and lights them before he took out way more bombs than the first time. He lit the bombs with his cigarettes.

"WHAT!?" Tsuna cried.

"It's said that Gokudera Hayato is a human explosive device that conceals dynamite all over his body. His other name is Smokin' Bomb Hayato." Reborn explains.

"That! That's even worse. You've got to be kidding me" Tsuna screamed as he started to run from the explosions, but he reached a dead end.

"DEAD END!" Tsuna said as he turned around and Gokudera launched his dynamite at him.

"Fight with a dying will." Reborn said as he shot Tsuna.

"REBORN! I'LL PUT OUT THE FUSES WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tsuna yelled as he defused all of the bombs.

"Double bomb!" Gokudera released double the amount of bombs, but Tsuna defused them all, "Triple bomb!"

Soon the Triple bomb was useless because Gokudera dropped them. "SHIT!" _'The end of me...'_

Gokudera was shocked when Tsuna dived to defuse them all.

"WHAT IN THE FLIPPING HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" An angry voice said from the doorway.

Tsuna, Reborn, and Gokudera turned to see Mion at the doorway with her fists clenched and an angry look on her face.

Gokudera quickly gets on his knees and bows to Tsuna, "I WAS MISTAKEN! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S FIT TO BE THE BOSS! 10TH GEN! I'LL FOLLOW YOU! COMMAND ME TO DO ANYTHING!"

"WAH!?" This claim shocked Tsuna.

"The loser serves the winner. It's our family rule." Reborn stated, "Mion, this was a family induction, it had to be this way, no one was hurt badly in fact the only thing that happened to Tsuna was him running away and defusing the bombs."

"I understand, but next time, just tell me so I don't get worried that there are explosives going on outside the school." Mion said.

"Actually, I really didn't have the ambitions to become the 10th gen. It's just that when I heard that the 10th gen was a Japanese guy the same age as me, I felt that I had to test his strength..." Gokudera admitted. "But you're much more than I expected! For putting yourself on the line to save me, I'll place my life in your hands!" Gokudera smiled.

"Your life? Now, that's a bit much... Being normal classmates will be enough, right?" Tsuna asked.

"Absolutely not!" Gokudera said.

'Too...Too afraid to refuse...What kind of situation is this...' Tsuna thought as he whimpered under Gokudera's unwavering glare. Gokudera wasn't going to back down. He had sworn his life to him!

"Gokudera became your subordinate because of your strength, Tsuna." Mion explained the situation.

"Good job, Tsuna." Reborn and Mion said in unison.

"What, what're you two talking about?!" Tsuna asked clearly not understanding any of it.

"Oh no no, these guys are cutting class." Tsuna turned around to see the three third years from earlier and now one of them held a baseball bat.

"This requires some punishment."

"You're only allowed to cut starting senior year."

"How many front teeth do you want broken?"

'Uh oh, this, this is bad...' Tsuna thought as he started to panic.

"Leave it to me. I'll get rid of them." Gokudera said as he got out his dynamite.

Tsuna tried to get him to stop but it was useless until Mion stepped in.

"Kurokami-san?" Gokudera was shocked that she intervened.

"Stop this right now. You three! I am sorry to burst your bubble, but we are members of Class 13, we are not required to go to school, so it is in our jurisdiction to cut class, now get out of here before I get Hibari." Mion said.

"You guys are members of Class 13? That's a laugh!"

"N-No! She's Student Council President Kurokami Mion!"

"Let's get out of here!"

The three ran for their lives.

"What just happened?" Tsuna asked, "You're a part of Class 13? But then why do you go to Class 2?"

"Because all of my friends are in there! And yes I'm a member of Class 13, I'm the only one who even bothers showing up though."

Reborn had a look on his face that clearly said 'dafuq is going on?'

"Class 13 is a special class where students often receive special scholarships and are not required to attend school or even class, so I'm not required to my original class and thus I just do the work of Class 2 or I just bring my paperwork from Student Council in.

"Oh okay, that makes much more sense now." Reborn said as he walked of to god knows where.

~.-.~

In the Student Council office a baby girl with short light pink hair, fair skin, large purple eyes, and a pale icy blue pacifier around her neck with chains around it. sits on the desk chair as she reads through a blood-stained journal.

"_'At the cursed school known as Kurobako Elementary School, those touched by the curse of this school are gradually stripped of their sanity, and end up in a state of confusion. Without ay warning, they cause harm to others. Well, the symptoms vary from person to person. In the end, their bodies will be stained as black as charcoal, and their souls will be trapped in Kurobako Elementary for all eternity. I... call this phenomenon 'Melanism._'" The girl started to flip the pages of the journal. "_'It's all my fault. If I never tried to do that, maybe everyone would still be alive. Naomi, Yoshiki, Yuka, Seiko, Mayu, Sakutaro, Shishido-sensei, I'm sorry I made you go through with that. I'm sorry that I killed you. Lu-chan and I will always remember you and we will never forget the times we shared. So please don't hate me or Lu-chan because we will forever live on have people go to Kurobako Elementary to keep you all company.'_" The girl flipped back a couple of pages. "_'I have sinned, I have involuntarily killed all of my friends except Lu-chan. But Lu-chan and I can never tell anyone about what has happened because who will believe us? I mean how can you explain that you and your friends were magically transported to another dimension with a cursed school that has ghosts, zombies, and makes you kill people along with yourself? Lu-chan and I decided to give this incident a name. And we both decided on 'Corpse Party' because of the amount of corpses found in that school along with the corpses of our friends and now the corpses of those we are going to send there.'_ This is surprising, I was wondering what kind of horrific event could have shocked poor Mii-chan, but this is more than what I had expected. In fact this is something that Viper and Verde would love to hear about." The girl get out of the room ad puts the journal in the secret compartment of the desk.

* * *

Next time on Demon Sound!

Target: 03 - Expel Crisis and Yumei Private Middle School!

Can you believe in this?


	4. Target:03 - Expel Crisis

Target: 03 - Expel Crisis and Yumei Private Middle School

* * *

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Italian -_ Ciaossu_

Thoughts/Flashbacks/Emphasis - _Ciaossu_

Normal - Ciaossu

Shion: But remember, while reading _Demon Sound_ be sure keep your future bright and distance yourself from reality.

* * *

~.-.~

-Namimori Middle School-

Reborn layed asleep in a tree outside of Tsuna and Mion's class, his fedora over his eyes.

"Kawada."

"Yes."

"Kurihara."

"Okay."

"Kondo."

"Thank you, Sensei."

"Kurokami."

Mion stood and walked to the front of the classroom where her teacher, Nezu Dochachiro, stood, handing back their latest science tests. "Excellent job, as usual, Kurokami."

Mion inclined her head politely, "Thank you, Nezu-sensei."

"Everyone," the teacher raised his head to address the class, "you should all strive to follow Kurokami's example. She is an outstanding student, both academically and physically, and will no doubt become an excellent member of society."

"You're too kind, Nezu-sensei," Mion said lightly.

"And humble to boot! Well, done Kurokami."

Mion nodded her head once more before returning to her seat to silently laugh at Nezu-sensei for thinking that she would be a model citizen as hr continued down the class roster.

_'This is horrible.. the science test is coming back...I didn't know squat and the teacher happens to be Nezu... Why does Mion have to get every question right? It's not fair! When did she study? We've been playing video games this whole time!'_ Tsuna thought in despair.

_'Tsuna, I bet he didn't even study every night. Well I guess I'm partly to blame for that... I did play video games with him every time I got home... But I was studying in the Student Council office with Medaka and Hibari... If Reborn does something to Tsuna because of this, I'll take responsibility for the whole thing!'_ Mion thought with a determined look on her face, her hair was now completely taken over by the bluish purple color.

"Sawada." Nezu called.

"Yes." Tsuna walked over to Nezu-sensei.

Before Tsuna could take his test back, Nezu moved it towards him, "This is just hypothetically speaking, but... Let's say there is a student who scored low on this test that he ended up bringing the class average down despite there being several perfect scores." His eyes flickered over to Kurokawa Hana and Kurokami Mion. "According to me, who's come through an elite course... That kind of person will just be baggage and a burden on the education-conscious society."

_'He means...'_ Tsuna thought in despair as he continued and flashed the test with a big red '26' on it.

"Is there a reason for that kind of trash to live?" Nezu asked.

"UWAAAH!" Tsuna screamed.

"I saw it!"

"Whoa! 26 points!"

"He's still No-Good Tsuna."

The class erupted into laughter at this.

Tsuna made his way to his seat as Nezu called the next person.

_'Dammit, Nezu is really an asshole. Just because he graduated from Tokyo University he picks on guys who can't get good grades. And sometimes Mion isn't any better than him, though she doesn't exactly pick on people. She just doesn't get the fact that she's better than other people at everything and as a she result, she put effort into making those around her as good at things as she is. Last year, after getting the highest results of the National Mock Exams, she was actually decided to teach the revision classes over the summer holiday, What she ended up teaching was how to write certain characters in a way that wouldn't confuse the examiners and how to fill out the multiple choice sheets. Everything she taught was to help prevent misunderstandings when the tests were marked. As far as Kurokami Mion was concerned people didn't make mistakes on the tests they just didn't fill the sheets out properly... She presumed from the start that everyone could get full marks. That was because that was always the case for herself, she would get full marks on anything and everything she did. She's got innumerable trophies and awards, even in sports she takes any record she tries for, and she's practically got built in Intel processing! It's like she's waving it in everyone's face that she's better than everyone, but until she started living with me... I thought that she was, but it seems now that she just doesn't understand it... It's like she's so smart she crossed back into stupid. Come to think of it, the only reason I thought that before was because I was apart of that summer class and I thought she was a total joke.'_ Tsuna thought.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Gokudera stood there, leaning against the doorway.

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna said as he looked at the doorway.

"Hm... Hayato-kun, you just made this more interesting." Mion giggled.

Nezu was not amused in fact he was furious, "HEY! YOU'RE LATE! WHAT'RE YOU DOING COMING IN AT THIS TIME!"

"Aah!?" Gokudera glared at Nezu, scaring the man.

"Man, he is scary..."

"Word around is that he beat down the senpais." **(AN: Yeah, he ended up doing that anyways, like after school.)**

_'I don't know him, I don't know him...'_ Tsuna chanted, he looked behind him and saw Gokudera walking up behind him,_ 'He's coming?'_

"Good morning, 10th!" Gokudera said in loud voice to Tsuna.

"WHAT!"

"What's going on?"

"When did they become friends?"

"No, wait...Tsuna probably became Gokudera's bitch.

"N..No, you've got it wrong," Tsuna said. _'I'm already marked for my bad grades... It'll be worse if they think I know a gangster too.'_

"This is just hypothetically speaking, but... Let's say there's a student who carelessly comes to class late...Without question he hangs out with loser trash... Because like-people gravitate towards each other..." Nezu started.

Gokudera turned around, "Old man..." Gokudera held Nezu up by his sleeves, "I won't forgive any insults towards the 10th Sawada-san!"

_'Don't drop my name!'_

"Oh my! Hayato-kun, you really do hold onto that firm belief of yours." Mion laughed.

Everyone even Nezu turned his head towards the giggling girl.

"You haven't changed at all have you? You still think that anyone who is older than you is an enemy, that's good, it's great that you still believe that." Mion giggled.

_'She knows him?'_ Nezu thought.

Gokudera's face turned cheerful when he faced both Mion and Tsuna.

_'Don't look this way! I'm not involved!_' Tsuna thought as he clutched his head.

"10th, Kurokami-san, should I drop this guy?" Gokudera asked cheerily.

_'Just leave me alone now!'_ Tsuna put his head down.

"Do what ever your heart wants, Hayato-kun!" Mion sing-songed.

~.-.~

"YOU GUYS ARE EXPELLED!"

"Calm down, Nezu-kun." The principal soothed.

"HOW CAN I STAY CALM? I WAS ASSAULTED PHYSICALLY!" Nezu cried, there were bandages over his both of his arms.

"SAWADA AND COMPANY SHOULD BE IMMEDIATELY EXPELLED WITH JOINT RESPONSIBILITY!"

_'WHY ALSO ME!?'_ Tsuna thought.

Tsuna and Gokudera were in the principal's office, Tsuna was sweating bullets and Gokudera had a dark look on his face.

"But to just expel them now might be too nasty..." The principal said.

"So giving them a probational period would be fine.'

"What?"

"Principal, if I recall, there was a 15 year old time capsule buried in the playground that couldn't be found and you were going to have professionals dig it up."

"Ah...yeah. What about that...?"

"Let's have these guys do it. If they can dig up the 15 year old time capsule by today, then this issue will be forgiven.. but if they can't... EXPELLED IMMEDIATELY!"

"THAT...THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS!"

~.-.~

"Knock, Knock!" A sing-song voice called from the door as Kurokami Mion walked in to the office.

"Ah, Kurokami-san, what brings you here?" The principal was sweating nervously when he saw the girl.

"Nothing, I came to see how the guy who I'm living with and my kinda-maybe-sorta-childhood friend are going to be punished."

*insert red arrow that says 'guy-she's-living-with pointed at Tsuna and red arrow that says kinda-maybe-sorta-childhood-friend pointed at Gokudera*

"Oh and I'm here to tell you that I decided who I'm going to have help make Project Make-Namimori-Middle-Into-Namimori-Academy!"

"R-Really? W-Who did you pick?"

"Hibari Kyoya, Hibari Medaka, and Yuki Sachiko!" Mion sang.

The principal paled, "And why would you pick them?"

"Because they will be only ones who will be able to make this new academy the best and most prestigious academies in all of Japan! And we will have to replace most of the staff, there will be full background checks, from where the teachers went to school from elementary to what university or college they attended and what grades they got along with their GPA and home background."

After Mion said this Nezu also paled.

"Is this really necessary? All these background checks, I mean?"

"Hai! I want to make this academy the best! I want it to be very passionate about education, able to give out many scholarships! One in every ten students will be able to get a scholarship! With tuition fees waved and students will be given every possibility to advance their skills with ease! I want it so people who normally get horrible grades will be able to get A's and B's! I can't do that if the teachers here aren't smart enough, have the patience, or don't have the right mind for it! I will also add an exam for the teachers who want to teach here, so they can at least be with the curriculum and above it too." Mion said.

"Principal, what is she spouting off about?" Nezu interjected.

"The school board wanted to make all the schools in Namimori other than the private schools like Midori and Yumei conjoin to make a large academy. Kurokami-san made a poll for every student here because this would be the base of the academy's grounds. The poll suggested that the academy be built by mass majority. Mion's in charge of the whole thing, from what goes on in building the school to what teachers, staff members, and students are allowed to go to this school."

"Why does she get the privilege to do something as drastic as that?" Nezu questioned further.

"Be-"

"Because the Kurokami Group owns this school and is basically holding up this country's economy single handedly, we also own most the school's in the country, except some of the private schools and we have a lot of key companies that are also holding this countries economies up by a thread, I wonder what would happen if the Kurokami Group were to cut off that thread? This country would spiral into a depression the likes of which the world has never seen, and it would never be able to recover from it, that's what would happen. When I turn at least 15, one of the school's the Kurokami Group owns, I will be the chairwoman of that school, I'm simply lowering down my choices and making an ideal one. Do not make me regret choosing this one or I will make all of the companies holding this economy together stop working and I will not pay off the debt this country owes to the other countries it has borrowed from." Mion said in a dark tone.

"What!? Do you know that would not only effect this school but the entire Japanese economy?! You will be sending-"

"This country into bankruptcy, a depression which the world has never seen, and I will not be effected by this because by the time that should happen, I will be in Italy living the good life. I own the Kurokami Group since my mother is dead and father has retired. My older siblings have shown no interest in being the head of the Kurokami Group, so I am. I am not going to provide this country with ample amounts of schools and money, if I do not receive something in return. I did not do this out of the goodness of my heart. So I want a full background report about all the staff and faculty members of this school and the schools that are conjoining with this one, by the end of the school year." Mion smirked as she left.

As she shut the door to the principal's office, she sighed and slide down the wall and leaned her head against the wall.

"Good job, you're starting to show a lot of potential." Reborn said as he appeared out of a platform from the floor.

"No, I just did as you told me to, Reborn, honestly I didn't think I could do something like that. I was sweating and shaking all over. I don't think I did really good." Mion said as she put her head down and she sweatdropped.

"No, you did very good, in fact you excelled my expectations, you had them totally fooled and you had them both practically crying at your little facade." Reborn praised.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Thank you, Reborn, but I don't need or want your pity." Mion said as she turned her head away from the baby.

"When have I ever taken pity?" Reborn asked.

"So you're mocking me then? Mocking...Yes! That's the only explanation... You must be mocking me."

"I'm not mocking you, Mion!" Reborn said.

"Then why would you give me praise when I know I did a terrible job! I'm know for a fact that I'm not cut out to be the head of the Kurokami Group let alone be the boss of the Tepeş family! The only thing I'm good at is being the Student Council President and a Varia member! So please stop mocking me!" Mion started to cry.

Reborn clenched his fists and walks over to her. Leon transforms into a green ladder which he climbs up. Reborn cups Mion's cheek that's farthest away from him, and forces her to face him, he sees tears forming in her eyes, he quickly grips her chin and forces her lips to meet his. **(AN: Here you go Hashiwashi, this is as good as I can for at this time because of the age difference and the Arcobaleno curse also Bianchi.)**

When Reborn parts the kiss, Mion is so dazed - all she can do is stare at him through glazed eyes, "Reborn..."

"If I was mocking you, I sure as hell wouldn't have done that. Now stop being so negative, it's not a good look for you." Reborn said as Leon went back into the shape of a chameleon.

Mion's eyes widened and she put her fingertips to her lips, "Hey! That was my first kiss! I was saving that for something special! You jerk! Get back here!" Mion said as she began chasing him.

"You have to catch me first, Mii-chan!" Reborn stuck his tongue out as he began running.

In the end, Mion caught Reborn and pulled on his cheeks really hard as a punishment.

"Stwap wit wit hurwts, Wion!" Reborn said as he struggled in her grip.

"NO! You stole my first kiss, so I'm going to keep this up for at least seven minutes!" Mion said.

"Swevewn winwutes?"

"Seven minutes!"

"Swevewn winwutes?!"

"Seven minutes!"

"Swevewn winwutes?! SWEVEWN WINWUTES!"

"Yes seven minutes! Which is over in three, two, one!" Mion let go of Reborn, her ahoge swaying back and forth.

"What is wrong with you!" Reborn asked as he rubbed his sore cheeks.

"Everything," Mion replied as she took out a tanto (a small Japanese blade).

"What are you going to do with that?" Reborn asked as she unsheathed the blade.

"Something." Mion replied as she took a bunch of her hair and she cut it off at the waist length, Reborn's eyes widened at the action.

"W-Why would you do something like that to your hair?" Reborn asked.

Mion shrugged as she took the yelled ribbon from her head and put her hair in a high ponytail, causing it to become mid-back length, "I have made my resolve, Reborn, I am going to be the Tepeş family boss and the head of the Kurokami Group, as well as the Chairwoman of this school! From this day on, I will be a person who others can depend upon!" Mion said.

*insert blinding light*

Reborn stood amazed at Mion's speech, _'Such resolute power! She's so unnerving and dashing at the same time! It's seriously freaking me out!'_

~.-.~

_'26 points on the science test? Hehehe...That's nothing. Suspension is also nothing. I get to rest from school. But...But...Expelled is different...I won't be... Able to see Kyoko-chan!'_ Tsuna thought in despair, "I DON'T WANT TO BE EXPELLED!"

"If you don't want to get expelled that badly...then why are you going home without digging up the time capsule? Loser." Reborn voice called from the door thing from earlier.

"...Reborn right?" Tsuna turned to face the door and was shocked when one of the small openings flipped up to reveal a tiny Reborn, "THE HELL YOU"RE SMALL! What.. what the hell happened!?"

Suddenly the tiny Reborn spit something into Tsuna's eye.

"UGYAAAA! MY.. MY EYE!" Tsuna yelled as he held his injured eye.

The mini Reborn transformed into Leon the chameleon.

The the doors opened to reveal the_ real_ Reborn in the hidden room, "This is Leon the form memorizing chameleon. You probably didn't notice because he hid his presence... but he was on my head the whole time." Reborn said.

"I DID NOTICE!" Tsuna screamed.

"10th gen." A familiar voice said.

_'This voice is always troublesome.'_ Tsuna thought.

"Over here." Gokudera said from inside the room, he was cramped on getting out.

"YOU'RE IN THERE TOO!"

Gokudera finally squeezed out of there, "Reborn-san was instructing me on the basics of killing." Gokudera said.

_'It even seems to be pretty comfortable...'_ Tsuna thought as he looked into the room..

"MORe IMPORTANTLY, I'M VERY SORRY!" Gokudera bowed down on his hands and knees, "THINGS TURNED OUT LIKE THIS WITHOUT ME EVEN KNOWING YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE EXPELLED THAT BADLY!" Gokudera got up from the ground to face Tsuna, "Since things are like this, let's dig up this time capsule at any cost!"

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna said.

"I have a good idea in mind. Just leave it to me." Gokudera smirked.

'Gokudera-kun is always causing trouble, but in situations like this he might be reliable...' Tsuna thought.

Gokudera smiled brightly as he took out a bunch of dynamite, "If we blow up the ground with these it'll be fast. This is your share!" Gokudera handed the dynamite to Tsuna.

"N,No, dynamite isn't good!" Tsuna argued.

Gokudera ignored Tsuna and ran off, "Well, I'll see you there!"

"WAIT! I DON'T WANT IT! DON'T MAKE THINGS WORSE!" Tsuna yelled after him, but Gokudera was already out of ear's reach so he couldn't even hear Tsuna was saying.

"It's no good Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said, but voices from a classroom.

"Man you are messed up Nezu-sensei. Telling them to dig up a time capsule that isn't buried." A teacher said.

"The principal is who's messed. He forgot that 15 years ago there happened to be no time capsule buried, and what's worse is that he's allowing Kurokami to do everything while he just sits back and watches." Nezu said.

"Well, she does hold all of our jobs and the economy all by a single thread, plus this is good training for her. If it weren't for her, this school wouldn't even exist. And Japan would still be in a major debt to other countries, but she does seem a bit intimidating from time to time, doesn't she?"

"A bit? I nearly pissed my pants when she was explaining everything. She was using blackmail to get what she wanted. She was willing to throw all of Japan into a depression the like's of which the world has never seen, and all for some stupid academy project!"

_'Wha!? What the!?'_ Tsuna was in shock at what he just heard.

"Whatever, those bastards are expelled no matter what. Well, if they were ever to break the playground in half then I might rethink it." Nezu smirked.

"NO WAY!" Tsuna cried.

Suddenly a large explosion could be heard from all around the school.

"What?"

"AH!"

"The playground is exploding!"

"What is that?"

People from the classrooms all went to the windows in order to see what was going on.

Tsuna paled and slumped down, "That guy is really doing it... Ahh... It's over. There is no time capsule either so we are expelled for sure...It's goodbye to Kyoko-chan..." Tsuna said in despair.

"Gokudera doesn't think so." A familiar squeaky voice said, a gun being pointed at Tsuna's forehead.

Tsuna looked up to see Reborn being held by a girl with waist-length purple hair, that was held up by a yellow ribbon making it mid-back length, and bangs that barely overlap her red eyes, as well as a semi-straight ahoge. She had a beautiful body, and especially large breasts. She wore a uniform that wasn't of Namimori's. It was a sailor uniform comprised of a tight-fitting white shirt with a dark red trim, and a matching dark red skirt. She wore thigh high black socks and on her white shoes was the word 'Reborn'.

"There must be a way not to get expelled." The girl replied.

"Reborn! Who's she?"

"Mion!" Reborn said as he shot Tsuna.

"REBORN!SPLIT THE PLAYGROUND WITH DYING WILL!" Tsuna yelled as he ran out in his underwear, Leon jumped onto his shoulder.

Tsuna ran to the playground.

"I was waiting, 10th gen!" Gokudera called.

Tsuna held out Leon, "LOCATE THE GROUND'S WEAKNESS!" Leon transformed into a pair of dowsing rods. "DOWSING!"

"A...Awesome!" Gokudera breathed.

"Leon can morph into anything he has seen before in his own size." Reborn explained.

The Dowing-Rod-Leon things twitched and moved.

"IT"S HERE!" Tsuna said as he stomped on a spot in the playground, "FAULT DISCOVERED! BREAK HERE!" Tsuna yelled as he punched the ground.

"Shoulder, elbow, arm 3 hit combo is the megatonpunch bullet. Direct shot to the spinal cord is the heat resistant skin bullet." Reborn said as he shot Tsuna.

"I'm going too!" Gokudera yelled as he threw tons of dynamite on the ground.

Tsuna ended up punching the ground so hard that he made a large crack in the earth.

The kids in classroom were staring outside the window in question, "Earth-Earthquake?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? THAT'S GOKUDERA AND SAWADA RIGHT!? WHAT'RE YOU DOING ON THE PLAYGROUND?" Nezu yelled as he ran out to the playground.

"Looks decided that you be immediately expelled- !?" Nezu was stopped by Gokudera holding a bunch of exams in his face.

"The 15 year old time capsule didn't show up, but a 40 year old time capsule came up instead. Why are the tests of an elite-course guy like you in the time capsule of our ordinary middle school? And these scores..." Mion looked at the tests scores with utter disgust, there were even lower than Tsuna's the highest was a 10%.

"Th...That's..." Nezu tried to find a good explanation for this.

~.-.~

**Nezu Dohachiro (Age: 55) **

**Terminated for fraudulent educational background (actually an F-ranked college grad)**

~.-.~

"Oh thank you. Whew, I'm relieved we didn't get expelled." Tsuna breathed.

"Oh come on 10th gen. You were seriously worried?" Gokudera asked. "I'll trade in my life to prevent anything like that from happening!"

"And if that didn't work out, I have a special place for you in Yumei Private Middle School. I've got a friend there. His name is Irie Shoichi!" The girl from before sang as she bumped into Gokudera, a fan in her hand.

"Who are you?!" Tsuna questioned.

Thw girl giggled, "Don't you recognize the person who's been living in your home for a few weeks? It's me Kurokami Mion." The girl said.

"What happened to your hair?" Tsuna asked.

"I cut it off, as a symbol of my resolution! I will help tutor you in your studies from now on!"

"Isn't it great to have made such a reliable subordinate and tutor." Reborn said.

"Wha? Reborn! I said I don;'t want a subordinate! Besides, if two losers stick together will Kyoko-chan ever have interest?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh yeah.." Gokudera turned around and showed Tsuna a test with a 100% on it "The tests in this school are a cinch huh?" Gokudera rubbed his heads sheepishly.

Gokudera was able to get good grades.

Two smart people hang out with one stupid one.

*insert giant red arrow pointing to Gokudera and Mion reading 'smart people' and a giant red arrow pointing to Tsuna saying 'stupid person'*

"You need to learn, Tsuna." Reborn said.

Tsuna looked through all of Gokudera's tests to see that they're all solid 100%.

"Don't worry, Tsuna, I'll help you!" Mion said.

"N-No thank you!" Tsuna said, _'Earlier in the year, she was asked to help the track and field club. "The problem is that you guys are all running slowly. All you need to do is run faster." She gives advice as if she's a god. I don't know if it's a blessing or a curse. But she doesn't know what it's like to suffer or lose. Yeah, I don't want to be taught like that...' _

* * *

Next time on Demon Sound!

Target: 04 - The Yamamoto Takeshi Incident!

Can you believe in this?


	5. Target: 04 - The Yamamoto Incident

Target: 04 - The Yamamoto Takeshi Incident!

* * *

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Italian -_ Ciaossu_

Thoughts/Flashbacks/Emphasis - _Ciaossu_

Normal - Ciaossu

Shion: But remember, while reading _Demon Sound_ be sure keep your future bright and distance yourself from reality.

* * *

"Are we done choosing teams?" A kid asked.

It was P.E. and Tsuna was the only one left.

"Just one left."

"I'm saying you can have No-Good Tsuna on your team."

"No way! We don't want to lose. He was amazing at volleyball but we know he sucks at baseball."

Tsuna sighed, _'P.E. is such a pain. Gokudera-kun went to resupply his dynamite and Mion went to a Student Council meeting with the Disciplinary Committee and Beautification Committee. So I thought it would finally be more peaceful...'_

"Isn't it alright? Just join our team." Yamamoto Takeshi said, shocking everyone.

Sasagawa Kyoko wasn't the only idol of class 2-1. Kyoko was the most popular female idol in the class. The most popular male idol was Yamamoto Takeshi. Yamamoto was a tall boy, with dark hair and bright and friendly brown eyes. He was Namimori Middle School's ace baseball player. His pitching was incredible! It was like watching a miracle happen when he swung a bat! Boys envied him and wanted to be his friend in hopes that his magic would fall on them. Girls wanted to be with him and even devoted a fan club to him. The girls scared off practically anyone who got close to their precious Yamamoto. This applied to everyone except Kurokami Mion, this was because of Mion's natural protection system against bullying. Jealous girls would often attack her because of her ability to do practically anything and her because of her gorgeous figure and good looks, they would pummel her with hateful scorn. The soon-to-be Student Council President would stand there, amusement and pity glimmering in those mysterious eyes of hers. The smile on her face was not even real, and the falseness of it made some feel nauseous. It was as if she heard what was being hurled at her, but didn't listen to it and paid no mind.

It didn't take long for everyone to put it all together. The pitying amusement was for the students who couldn't think rationally and let their emotions take control of them, and the smile was just something to egg them into shouting, piling onto the public humiliation they would face later. After a month those girls had transformed that envy and hatred into admiration when Mion had done her Student Council election speech. They had seen what kind of person Mion really was, it didn't matter that she was bullied, Mion treated everyone like they were equals, no matter who they were or what they did to her, she was still nice to them.

"Are you serious, Yamamoto? You don't have to let that loser in."

"Don't be so stingy. I just have to keep them from hitting, right?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well, if Yamamoto is saying so. Alright."

_'That's the first time...First time I've been accepted into a team other than Rochambeau. And it's from the 1st year who's the baseball team's starter and has everyone's full trust and respect, Yamamoto...'_ Tsuna thought.

During the game Yamamoto accidentally hit the ball out the fence and sailing out.

"Oh, so sorry!" Yamamoto said as he ran.

"Pft, you should use one arm." One of the other team

"Nice! Yamamoto!"

"Yes!"

"Hail Baseball Freak!"

"Takeshi!"

"So hot!"

'Yamamoto is so amazing. If only I were like that.' Tsuna thought as he watched Yamamoto on the sidelines.

On the water tower Reborn watched the game with binoculars, "Yamamoto. His athleticism and popularity are needed in the family."

~.-.~

"It's you fault, No-Good Tsuna!"

"That's why I didn't want him in the team." Sweep the field by yourself!"

'In he end... We still lost!' Tsuna cringed.

"Do it seriously."

"Loser."

Tsuna stood on field with a broom in hand, '...I should go home.' Tsuna thought.

"Help has arrived." Yamamoto sing-songed as he walked over to the field a broom in his hands.

"Yamamoto!?" Tsuna turned around, "Sorry, it's all my fault...Just when you let me in the team."

"Don't worry about it. It's only P.E. I'm counting on you, my target stock."

"Hm?"

"Aren't you amazing lately? Like in the Kendo battle and the volleyball tournament. I've got you checked in my book."

"EH? Oh uhh..." Tsuna rubbed his head sheepishly.

"In comparison I just play baseball like it's all I know."

"What? What're you talking about? It;s that baseball skill that's amazing."

"It's not going that well."

"Huh?"

"Lately, no matter how much I practice, my average is dropping and my fielding is screwing up. At this rate, it'll be the first time I don't start since I began playing baseball. Tsuna...What should I do?" Yamamoto asked.

"BEHH?!" _'YOU"RE ASKING ME!?'_

"Just kidding. Lately, you're so reliable so I just..."

_'I've never seen Yamamoto like this. I want to give advice, but... I also don't want him to find out about Reborn.'_ "I guess... more effort.. is the way to go... I think." _'Bleh! I'm such a liar.'_

"Yeah."

"Huh!?"

Yamamoto hung his arm around Tsuna's shoulders, "You know, I thought that was it, too. We agree as I expected."

"Re-Really?"

"Alright! Today I'm remaining here and practicing like hell."

_'I said something good!'_ Tsuna thought.

~.-.~

Mion smiled happily as she cleaned the windows of class 2-1, since Tsuna was outside for field cleaning, she had taken the liberty of cleaning the classroom in his place since she was already done with cleaning class 13. She looked out the window to see her friend, Yamamoto Takeshi outside practicing, _'He'll be famous one of these days!'_ she sighed happily.

In the distance between the two people, the scene unfolded as if it was in slow motion.

As Yamamoto swung his arms back to hit the next ball to come out of the machine, the baseball came in too fast and broke his arm. Mion gasped when the boy fell to his knees, nursing his now broken arm.

Mion threw open the window, unable to tear her eyes away from the baseball field. Had she really seen that right? There was no way that just happened...

_'I must be seeing things...'_ She attempted the dissuade herself, but it was hard to ignore the boy currently writhing in pain on the ground._ 'Why is no one helping him?'_

Then she remember that most people were gone now, so they were the only few people here. Mion ran over to a window directly facing the baseball field and she shook her head as she opened it and jumped out of it. And the window was on the third floor.

Mion had to admit that up close it didn't look even remotely as severe as it had from across the campus.

Regardless, it was _bad,_ but not the disgusting bone-shattering injury she had expected it to be. Still fatal for an athlete of course, but not nearly so for a normal break.

"H-Hey, Mion." came the disgruntled voice of the athlete in question. His raven hair was damp with sweat, sprouting at impossible angles and his brown orbs were cloudy with pain. "What... are you doing here?"

"I came over when I noticed...you...miss."

Looks of frustration and embarrassment flashed respectively across his pointed features, but eventually only a hollow one settled in their wake. "Sorry for troubling you," Yamamoto apologized quickly, taking note of the heavy rise and fall of her chest as well as the bruises that were on her legs. The purplette had likely spotted him from a distance and jumped out whatever window was near her and sprinted the whole way.

"It's no trouble," she said dismissively.

Mion extended a hand to the still crouched athlete, "We should probably get you to a hospital."

Yamamoto only stared at her hand, as if her didn't recognize the gesture. Then, after a moment, he slipped his much larger hand into her own, and let her pull him to his feet. In seconds, he was towering over her, despite the slouch from the injured limb he held clutched to his side.

Mion knew that she was smaller than everyone in her age group, she was even a little bit smaller than Tsuna. "So what even happened? You never miss a ball."

A low groan threatened to escape Yamamoto's lips. "I overdid it," he admitted begrudgingly, more to himself than to his friend.

"No you didn't overdo it. Overdoing it would mean that you pulled a muscle here and there or went home with a few bumps and bruises. This is different, you broke your arm. You fucked up." Mion said as she took his duffel bag and put it on her shoulder.

"So the hospital?" Yamamoto asked.

"And then I call your dad." Mion said as she carried both Yamamoto and his bag to Namimori Hospital.

"He isn't like this one bit." Yamamoto groaned as he shook his head.

"Nope, and you're gonna get it big time. Which is why, when playing baseball, we don't fuck up." Mion said.

"Sorry."

"What are friends for, eh?"

"Thanks, I owe ya one, Mion-chan."

"I'll add it to the list."

"Whoa, I owe you that much?"

"Yeah, from the other times I've healed your wounds and got you out of trouble with your dad, plus I helped you study for make-up tests, and I was your make-up mock-national-exam teacher for the summer. So yeah, go figure."

So, when they finally reached the entrance to the Urgent Care facility, Yamamoto sighed with relief.

Mion's body was thin, and small. And she had to carry him and his duffel bag, full of heavy equipment several blocks without even stopping.

Letting out a sigh, Mion plopped the duffel bag unceremoniously on the ground, "Do you think you can manage from here?"

"Oh," Yamamoto's mouth gaped open. "Yeah, I can." He attempted to stifle the tension with a chuckle, but it only came out as a shaky rumble. Even with a smile on his face his brown eyes were still sharp and dangerously narrow.

Mion arched a thin brow, "On second thought, I can stay here until your dad gets here. I'll call him alright?"

Yamamoto nodded somewhat numbly, "You don't have to stay, he might be awhile, I'll call him. I might as well get scolded over the phone than in person."

"Okay. I'll stay here. Someone has to carry that forsaken bag of your's." Mion sent the duffel bag a seething glare.

~.-.~

In the end, Yamamoto was right - his dad did take his sweet time getting there.

When the older man did finally show up however, it was an oddly tearful reunion, and the Student Council President couldn't take more than a few seconds of it before she was leaving to go home.

"Well," she mumbled, pushing from the doors of the waiting room. "I should probably go now that your dad's here."

"Thank you," Yamamoto said meekly, once again giving her a real smile.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi on the other hand, was a little more forthcoming. He had met Mion countless times as she walked with his son to school. Tsuyoshi often thought that the two teens should date, and it didn't help that Mion was the ONLY girl Yamamoto brought home or walked with. In fact Tsuyoshi thought that the two should get married after high school.

Tsuyoshi ended up getting her to go to his restaurant for free as payment.

~.-.~

-At the Sawada Home-

"Did something good happen?" Reborn as he watched Tsuna play video games as he cleaned his gun.

"Can you tell? Today a popular kid came to me for advice." Tsuna said.

"About that Yamamoto,"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!?"

"Make him your subordinate."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE GOING TO TURN MY CLASSMATE INTO A MAFIA MEMBER, TOO!?" Tsuna questioned, "Absolutely not! Yamamoto is hot on baseball. I want to help out Yamamoto as a friend!"

"You should try getting hot, too. for once." Reborn said as he hit Tsuna with a flame thrower.

"AAHHH!"

"That's the wrong meaning of hot." Reborn said turning off the flame thrower.

"DON'T SAY MY LINE!" Tsuna yelled, "Where's Mion? It's already night time. Is that meeting still going on?"

Reborn stiffened, "No it ended hours ago. Last I heard, she was cleaning both class 13 and class 2-1 because you were busy with the field and it was your turn to clean the class. If she's still there, I'll kill you." Reborn said as the door opened, revealing Mion.

" 'Sup, sorry I'm so late, I was with Yamamoto and the cleaning took longer than I thought." Mion smiled.

"Thank you, Mion!" Tsuna said.

"For what? It's not like I did anything special."

"You did the class cleaning when it was my turn, I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry, it's what friends do for each other." Mion shrugged.

~.-.~

The next day, Tsuna found out that Yamamoto had broken his arm the day before while practicing after school and was going to commit suicide by jumping off the roof of the school. Tsuna raced up to the top of the roof, thinking it was his fault.

But Mion beat him to it, "Yamamoto! Get away from that edge right now!" She shouted, ignoring everyone else.

"Aha, Mion-chan, you were totally right, I didn't overdo it, I fucked up. I have nothing left now that the baseball gods have thrown me away." Yamamoto said and Mion got angry, going up to the fence, she tried to pull him over by his good arm without hurting him.

"Don't be so stupid you idiot! Your arm will heal and you can play baseball again but you can't do that if you're dead! I don't want to lose another person who's important to me! everyone else gets to home to see their parents! I get to go to the cemetery! I don't want to there to see my friend either!" Mion shouted angrily as Yamamoto tried to free his arm but ended up pulling Mion through the rusty fence and sent the both of them flying over the edge.

As the two fell, Reborn shot Tsuna with the Dying will bullet.

"REBORN! SAVE YAMAMOTO AND MION WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tsuna shouted as he saving them.

"Tsu...na..." Mion breathed when they were safe of the ground and Tsuna was back to normal, she turned to Yamamoto, "Yamamoto, you big idiot! I can't believe you would pull something like that!" Mion cried as she slapped Yamamoto across the face pretty hard before hugging him and crying into his chest, even though everyone else thought it was a bad joke.

After the two had their moment, Yamamoto went over to Tsuna, "Tsuna! You're amazing. Just like you said. Have to do it with dying will. I don't know what I was thinking. Nothing good comes from my idiocy." Yamamoto laughed while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

_'Thanks, Reborn. I saved Yamamoto and Mion with my dying will.'_ Tsuna thought.

This is how Tsuna made a close friend, but Reborn didn't think that...

_'Family acquired.'_ Reborn thought as he left.

5 Minutes Later

Tsuna was running through the halls in his boxer with his arm over his eyes, _'This is embarrassing!'_

"Look at that!"

"It's a hentai!"

Kyoko stops when she sees Tsuna passes and snickers while smiling.

* * *

**NOTE: The cover image is Mion's current appearance and uniform. (but it's missing her pacifier)**

Next time on Demon Sound!

Target: 05 - Russian Roulette!

Can you believe in this?


	6. Target: 05 - Russian Roulette

Target: 05 - Russian Roulette!

* * *

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Italian -_ Ciaossu_

Thoughts/Flashbacks/Emphasis - _Ciaossu_

Future Look-Backs - **Ciaossu**

Normal - Ciaossu

Mion: But remember, while reading _Demon Sound_ be sure keep your future bright and distance yourself from reality.

* * *

Mion went to the grocery store to pick up some ingredients for Nana who Reborn following her. It took a few minutes to find the items and after paying for the groceries she noticed Reborn was nowhere in sight. Mion went to the only place she figured Reborn could have gone, the coffee shop. She could smell the scent of espresso and cologne (AN: The fuck is a baby doing wearing cologne!? I mean, I get that he's actually a grown man cursed with an infant's body, but what the fuck!?) Inside the shop, Reborn was drinking a tall cup of espresso with Sasagawa Kyoko!

"Reborn!...Ah, Ko-chan?"

"Mii-chan! Hi!" Kyoko flashes a sparkling smile.

Kyoko insisted that Mion joined her. Mion finally gave in and ordered herself a cup of tea with a side of cake, tiramisu. Kyoko and Mion talked about their favorite cakes. Kyoko offered for the two of them to go out for cake together for self-appreciation day.

"You want me to go with you?"

"Of course, Mii-chan! Hana doesn't like cake very much."

"Thank you, but I have to decline, I'm on strict diet that says I'm not allowed to snack on too many sweets or eat any meat, so I'm sorry." Mion said.

"Oh okay! By the way, Mii-chan, is Reborn your baby brother?"

"No, he's a hitman, I'm just his assistant."

Reborn sighed and continues to sip on his espresso, he did not like hearing about girly stuff like this.

Mion shifted the conversation into talking about family, Kyoko had a few cousins but she didn't see them often enough. Mion mentioned her own cousin, Squalo, and how close they were. She saw him about six times a year.

"You see him six times a year?"

"Yeah, I have a job in Italy that he got me into that he works on with his friends. It totally sucks because the boss is suck a hard-ass, but the pay is good." Mion sighed as she ate her cake.

"Really what kind of work do you do?" Kyoko asked innocently.

"Fashion designing." Mion replies with a smile on her face.

_'Oh really it seems funny to imagine Xanxus or anyone in the Varia doing fashion designing and then strutting it off on the runway.'_ Reborn thought as he bit his lip to stop from laughing.

(AN: So yeah, according to Mion, the Varia is now in the fashion business! Get the next line from them. (Weird stripe crap from Belphegor, cloaks and hoods from Mammon, god knows what from Levi and Xanxus, Shark-themed crap from Squalo, and frilly neon, bright colored clothing from Lussuria! If you want it, it's yours for free! Mammon: I'm charging $3000 AN: BITCH! YOU ARE NOT CHARGING THAT MUCH FOR WEIRD CRAP THAT I STOLE FROM YOUR ROOM! You can charge like $20. Mammon: 100. AN: $30. Mammon: $50. AN:...DEAL!)

~.-.~

Tsuna sat in his once again messy room. Lying on his bed, reading manga, "I'm glad I can slack off then Reborn and Mion aren't around..." Tsuna said as he sat up and looked at the suit case by his bed.

_'Now that I think about it, Reborn's only possession is that bag. He has so many weapons though, I wonder how it works...Come to think of it, Mion was here for a few months before Reborn and so far she's been living here, since Reborn came. Where did she live before here? Did she even have a home?'_ Tsuna thought as he looked around to make sure he coast was clear before he tried to open it, but before he could do that the suit case transformed into a guillotine, trapping Tsuna in it as he looked up at the sharp blade above him, "UWAAAAH!"

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Reborn and Mion by the door, "What're you doing, Tsuna?"

"REBORN! MION! SOP THIS! SAVE ME!" Tsuna screamed.

The next guest into his room, totally shocked Tsuna, it was Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Hello. I didn't know you Tsuna-kun lived here. May I come in?"

"KYO-KYOKO-CHAN!?"

~.-.~

_'I can't believe this! It's like a miracle! Kyoko-chan came to visit my room!'_ Tsuna thought.

"I asked her to come over so I can return her money." Reborn said.

"Money?" Tsuna asked.

"I wen to a coffee shop today." Reborn said.

~.-.~

_"I forgot my wallet, so give me an espresso on credit." Reborn said to the lady behind the counter._

_"Wha!?" The girl asked,_ 'This kid...he thinks like an old man.' _"Honey...where're your mommy and daddy? Do you want me to take you to the police station if you're lost?"_

_Reborn frowned and took out a gun, "Try, and the police station will be covered in blood." _

'What is this kid!?' _"H-Honey! If you keep joking around, I'll call the store owner!" _

_"That'll make things easier." Reborn said._

_Kyoko went up to the counter, "I'll pay for him."_

~.-.~

"And so that's how it went. Thanks, Kyoko." Reborn said.

"I see." Tsuna laughed nervously as he moved a pile of books. '

"You've come all the way here; make yourself at home." Reborn and Mion said.

"Thank you." Kyoko smiled.

_Thank you, really, Reborn, Mion!'_ Tsuna thought,

"But I'm surprised! I didn't know the cute boy I met this morning is Tsuna-kun's little brother." Kyoko smiled.

"I'm not his little brother. I'm Tsuna's home tu-"

Reborn's sentence was cut off by Tsuna grabbing Reborn from behind and covered his mouth, "COUSIN! HE'S MY COUSIN!" _'It's so lame if this brat is my home tutor.' _

"Ah, is that so? You two get along well together, I can't see my cousins easily, so I envy you." Kyoko said.

"N-no..." Tsuna blushed and his grip on Reborn softened.

_'UWAH! Kyoko-chan's in my room and talking to me-! She's cute after all! She's so dazzling and my heart is full...'_ "I...I'm...choking..." Tsuna struggled under Reborn's grip , he was foaming at the mouth.

"Don't touch me." Reborn said pushing on Tsuna's chest to choke him.

"Ahaha, that's such realistic acting! Amazing! You're even foaming at the mouth!" Kyoko clapped.

Mion got up from where she was and removed Reborn's hands from Tsuna's neck, which Reborn was still desperately trying to grasp Tsuna's neck, "Calm down, Reborn, he's just embarrassed." Mion said sternly.

Tsuna coughed and clutched his now dead white neck.

"I wouldn't advise scratching it. All of the blood has gathered up in that spot on your neck, so if you cut it, blood will spurt out like a geyser." Mion said.

"I DO NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!" Tsuna yelled.

"Geez, I was just trying to help." Mion said.

Kyoko laughed, "You've been surprising me lately."

'What does she mean..?' Tsuna thought as he held his neck.

"Knock, knock!"

Tsuna paled.

"Hello, welcome! I'm Tsuna's mother." Nana said as she came in.

"Hello, I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. Thanks for having me."

_'My, she's kinda cute. Tsuna's with two such cute girls! But Mion's prettier than her... But then again Mion's just his tutor so this girl's his girlfriend.'_ Nana thought as she set down the tea tray and got on her hands and knees. "Isn't it hard to have this No-Good-Son as your boyfriend?"

"MOM!" Tsuna screamed, blushing madly.

"NO! erm.." Kyoko tried stop Nana.

"Please make yourself at home. I won't bother you." Nana sang as she slammed the door.

"SORRY! SHE ALWAYS JUMPS TO CONCLUSIONS! SHE'S CLUELESS! I'LL YELL AT HER LATER!" Tsuna tried to apologize.

"O-Okay..." Kyoko said nervous about what had just happened.

"Oh, yeah, why don't we play something?" Tsuna suggested.

"How about this?" Reborn said, taking out two guns.

"W-Wait! What're you gonna do!? Don't tell us to kill each other..." Tsuna said.

"Of course not. Russian Roulette." Reborn said.

"Russian Roulette is a practice of placing one round in a revolver, spinning the cylinder, aiming the revolver at one's own head in a suicidal fashion, and pulling the trigger. It is indeed a life risking way to test one's luck." Mion explained.

"WHO'S GONNA DO THAT!? NO WAY! First of all, Kyoko-chan will..."

"SOUNDS FUN!" Kyoko smiled.

"Heh?" Tsuna asked.

"The bullet is for party use. It's safe." Reborn said as he fired both guns to show that a spring would come out.

"Of course." Tsuna sighed.

"KYA-AAH, HOW CUTE!"

"Hey, Let's try, Tsuna-kun, Mii-chan."

"O-okay, it sounds fun."

"What-eves." Mion said in a monotone.

"Who're gonna do the honors?" Reborn asked.

Mion and Kyoko raised their hands.

"Okay, Kyoko, Shmion."

"Uwah. I'm getting nervous..." Kyoko said as she held the gun..

_'Kyoko-chan's so innocent and cute~'_ Tsuna blushed.

Kyoko and Mion both shot themselves in the forehead as Tsuna covered his ears.

But instead they both fell on the ground and had a bullet wound in their foreheads.

Tsuna's eyes widened at this.

"Ah. I loaded the dying-will bullet in both of them." Reborn said as he looked away.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?" Tsuna yelled as he gripped his hair in frustration.

"Oh my god!" Tsuna knelt over to Kyoko's unconscious form completely ignoring Mion's. "KYOKO-CHAN!"

Reborn went over to Mion, "If she were regretting something when she died, maybe she could come back to life with all her might." Reborn said to both himself and Tsuna.

"DON'T BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE!" Tsuna yelled._ 'Regretting something... since she lives a pure, just, and beautiful life... I doubt she has any regrets...'_ Tsuna thought.

Tsuna ran over to Reborn, "IF KYOKO-CHAN DIES, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

"Look." Reborn said pointing at Kyoko as she was reborn with an indigo flame on her forehead.

"UWAH!" Tsuna fell back with a massive nosebleed. "ERM! I DIDN'T SEE IT!" Tsuna said as he covered his eyes.

But Kyoko just simply walked out the door, down the stairs.

"Is that her dying will?" Tsuna asked as he poked his head outside.

"I guess Kyoko gets really quiet when she has her dying will." Reborn said.

"OH SHOOT! SHE SHOULDN'T BE GOING OUTSIDE LIKE THAT!" Tsuna yelled as he got some blankets from his room and ran down the stairs heading for the door.

But a loud, "KYAAAAAA!" Stopped him and he noticed a human-shaped hole in his wall and Kyoko in front of a terrified Nana.

"Aunty, what you said earlier is unforgivable." Kyoko said as she put her hands on the table, "I'll ask you to retract it no matter what." Kyoko pulled her hands up when to table broke in half.

"Ah!" Tsuna remembered.

_'Isn't it hard to have this No-Good-Son as your boyfriend?'_

"I'm mad because you labeled him like that without any consideration." Kyoko said as she started throwing things that were in her way and breaking whatever was about to hit her.

"HIEEEEEK!" Nana was trying to run away.

"I can't believe she hated so much to be considered my girlfriend..." Tsuna cried.

"Of course." Reborn said bluntly as he remembered how Tsuna completely ignored Mion's death.

"I won't let you get away." Kyoko grabbed Nana by her apron and held her up by her shirt, choking the mother, "Now, please retract it."

"AWAWAWAWA WHAT SHOULD I DO?" Tsuna was biting his fingernails.

Nana was turning blue and foaming at the mouth.

"No other way." Reborn said. "I just have to use that." Reborn took out a small suit case and opened it to reveal hammer. "Reverse 1 ton."

"It's just an ordinary hammer!" Tsuna yelled.

"It weighs 1 ton." Reborn said dragging it across the floor.

"O-one ton!? What're you plotting!?" Tsuna asked.

As Reborn jumped up, Tsuna tried to stop him, "Don't tell me you're...HEY, WAIT!"

Reborn swung the hammer and hit Kyoko in the head, causing the bullet to fly straight out.

"THE BULLET CAME OUT!" Tsuna was shocked that such a thing could even happen.

Kyoko fell down, dropping Nana, who fell unconscious from shock and having her oxygen cut off.

"Kyoko-chan... Mom!" Tsuna wrapped Kyoko up in the blanket.

"Reverse 1 ton can disable the dying will bullet. Only I could use this technique though." Reborn said. "Now she'll think of her dying will time as a dream."

"IF YOU HAD THIS METHOD, YOU SHOULD'VE USED IT FROM THE BEGINNING!"

"No I shouldn't have even used it at all, maybe then you would know what I'm feeling like right, now. Kyoko would wake up after five minutes to see that she's in her underwear and Maman's dead corpse next to her and you holding a blanket, just how would she react? what would she think? She'd think that you're a killer and a rapist, you'd be devastated, no?" Reborn asked.

"OF COURSE I WOULD BE!"

"Well, I'm devastated right now, Mion's dead, you completely ignored her corpse, she's dead in your room because she also got a dying will bullet. And you just worried about your precious Kyoko-chan. In fact I should kill you right now, but that would be too nice, instead, I think I'll make your life a living hell." Reborn said as he walked up the stairs to Tsuna's room to begin mourning, but was shocked when he saw Mion, sitting on the floor of Tsuna's room, with a different uniform on and her hair was down which it now fell just bellow her waist. And the crazy thing was that Tsuna's room was completely clean.

"Oh, hey, Reborn."

"Tsuna! Get over here!" Reborn called and Tsuna trudged up the stairs to see what Reborn wanted, he felt bad about completely ignoring Mion.

"What is it Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"Looks like you just escaped hell, so thank Mion for cleaning your room." Reborn said.

"Wha?!" Tsuna ran into his room and hugged Mion, "MION! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"You're forgiven?" Mion was shocked because she didn't know what had happened.

"We thought you were dead and this idiot completely ignored your corpse so I was going to make him taste hell." Reborn said.

"REBORN! Don't guilt-trip people!" Mion scolded.

Mion's new uniform was a slim black shirt with blue and gold trim, along with a blue skirt, and a red ribbon on top of the shirt. She wore light blue thigh high socks, and wore the same shoes but this time there was the name 'Fon' on one of them.

The shirt she wore was very **very** low cut and showed an ample amount of her cleavage and the top of her breasts and the skirt was extremely short too.

"What's with that provocative outfit?" Reborn asked trying his hardest to hold in a gigantic nose blood.

"It's the only other uniform from Suisou Cram School, it was built before Namimori was... in fact it was the foundation of Namimori, Namimori was actually built on top of it." Mion said as she looked away.

"Why do you like the uniforms from there? I mean the school doesn't even exist anymore." Tsuna asked, not even trying to hold in his nosebleed from the amount of cleavage and breast was showing from her shirt.

"It's so Hibari can't attack me, it was in the school rules of Suisou that any girl wearing the uniform of Suisou cannot fight, and Hibari wants people to fight back, and since Namimori is on the same land as Suisou I'm allowed to wear the uniforms of Suisou and any other schools that were built on that land. The one I was using at first was a uniform from Kurobako Elementary School, it was one of the first schools to be built on the Namimori Middle Land." Mion said as she reached into her cleavage to pull out an album, and showed Tsuna and Reborn a black and white photo that was of a very old fashion school with a bunch of girls wearing the same uniform that Mion wore at first.

"Damn." Reborn was impressed.

~.-.~

Kyoko was in her room with a towel over her shoulders, _'But it was a weird dream...'_ Kyoko thought as she put down her drink. "A dream where I tried to retract what Tsuna-kun's mom said, 'No-Good-Son'..."_ 'I wonder when the dream started...?'_

~.-.~

On the other hand...

"I CAN'T STAY ALIVE IF KYOKO-CHAN DENIES ME SO MUCH!"

"Do you want me to kill you?" Reborn asked as he pointed a gun at Tsuna.

_'The night has grown late either way,'_ Mion thought.

* * *

Next time on Demon Sound!

Target: 06 - The Cry Baby Cow! Enter Bovino Lambo!

Can you believe in this?


	7. Target: 06 - The Cry Baby Cow!

Target: 06 - The Cry Baby Cow! Enter Bovino Lambo!

* * *

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Italian -_ Ciaossu_

Thoughts/Flashbacks/Emphasis - _Ciaossu_

Future Look-Backs - **Ciaossu**

Normal - Ciaossu

Mion: But remember, while reading _Demon Sound_ be sure keep your future bright and distance yourself from reality.

* * *

It was a mafia lesson day and Reborn was quizzing Tsuna. Mion was just sitting on the bed, eating a pale blue popsicle. It was hot so some of the popsicle was dripping into her cleavage because of the uniform she wore.

Tsuna was tensing up and staring at her and held a bloody tissue to his nose, it was so provocative! Sure he liked Kyoko's girlish figure but Mion's body was that of a grown woman's! So it was really hard not to stare at it and not have a nosebleed.

"Mion, please stop!" Tsuna said.

Mion sighed, she didn't know what he was referring to, she was just clueless to the two males checking her out. "Stop what?" She asked.

Reborn pointed a gun at Tsuna before he could say anything, "Mion, this guy's a total pervert, he was having a nosebleed over your uniform and he popsicle dripping." Reborn accused.

"NO I WASN'T!" Tsuna yelled.

"Then how do you explain that giant pile of bloody tissues? Were you fantasizing about Kyoko? No, you've been doing that for about god knows how long! Ya perv!" Reborn argued.

"What about that pile next to you? Oh, did Leon do it? Did the chameleon magically have a nosebleed?" Tsuna asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, he did! SEE!" Reborn pulled out Leon and showed the chameleon having a tissue up his nose and it was turning red.

"What the fuck..." Tsuna's voice was barely a whisper at the awe of this, his mouth was opened from the shock.

"So what's the answer?" Mion asked trying to get back on the subject of the lesson.

"The answer is...the...three?" Tsuna said.

"Wrong." And Reborn activated a bomb switch.

He had three of them, one for each question, The explosion wasn't very loud enough to cause significant damage to the eardrums, but the flash and smoke were annoying.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD IS THERE A HOME TUTOR WHO USES BOMBS WHENEVER A STUDENT MAKES A MISTAKE!?" Tsuna yelled.

"Right here," Mion pointed at Reborn.

"This is how I do it." Reborn said.

"THAT'S DEFINITELY WRONG!"

"You said you were going to study hardy for your test to raise your allowance," Reborn stated.

"At this rate, before my allowance rises, I'll rise to heaven!" Tsuna screamed.

Tsuna glanced at Mion who was reading some manga.

"Hey guys." Tsuna said.

"Hmmm?" Reborn and Mion looked at Tsuna.

"I noticed something, only Reborn seems to be teaching me things, what does Mion do? Is she like your lackey?"

Almost instantly, Reborn kicked the brunette in the head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Before Reborn could say anything, Mion butted in, "Oh sorry, just ignore him. But no, I'm also your tutor. Reborn already has that lackey position filled. It's just that I can't really fight too well without overdoing it, and I don't really have any sort of powers as an Arcobaleno, so anything I do that seems superhuman is actually doing more internal damage than it is in being amazing. I'm pretty much used to pain so I just ignore it, but as you've seen during the remedial lesson last summer, I'm a terrible teacher, I didn't think that I was doing anything wrong until someone approached me about it..." Mion said.

"Yeah, that was a terrible lesson." Tsuna mumbled.

"I'm sorry about that? I totally thought that everyone there actually knew everything on the test, so I was trying to prevent misunderstandings from the people grading the exams." Mion bowed.

"Geez, I can't stand living with either of you..." Tsuna said turning his head to the window and noticed a little boy with an afro in a cow suit with a gun in his hands. "What the...?!"

"Well, I'll review what we did now." Reborn said.

"Hey, Reborn, Mion! That!" Tsuna pointed outside.

"Die, Reborn!" The little boy aimed his gun.

"First, the target is going to be this number." Reborn said still ignoring it,

"Reborn, Mion, there's a weird guy that looks like a cow! Look this way! See!?" Tsuna tried to get them to notice.

"Take that!" The boy pulled the trigger, but nothing came out. "Huh? Oh. Crap! I was playing 'Ready, go!' yesterday. and I used it all!"

Suddenly the branch he was on broke.

"KUPYAH!" The cow boy screamed. "Tolerate." he cried.

The little boy ran up to the door and ringed the doorbell.

"REBORN-KUN! LET'S PLAY!"

"Yes?" Nana opened the door and didn't notice that the child ran right past her up the stairs into Tsuna's room.

"LONG TIME NO SEE, REBORN! IT'S ME, LAMBO!" The child yelled as he slammed open the door.

"WAH! HE CAME IN! Reborn, Mion, do you know him?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Remember this formula." Reborn continued to ignore the child along with Mion, who had taken an interest in the lesson.

"Ooh, that's a really good formula." Mion said as she leaned over Reborn's shoulder.

"Eh?" Tsuna was confused on why they were ignoring the cow suited child.

"HEY, DON'T IGNORE ME! I'LL KILL YOU, DAMMIT!" Lambo was jumping at Reborn with a knife in his hand.

Reborn punched Lambo into the wall without even looking at him.

"How...dreadful!" Tsuna was shocked. _'I wonder what kind of relationship these two have.'_

"Oh, that hurt...I must've tripped over something." Lambo picked himself up off the wall and the floor, "I, LAMBO-SAN, 5 YEARS OLD, FROM ITALY, A HITMAN FROM THE BOVINO FAMIGLIA, TRIPPED! FAVORITE FOODS ARE GRAPES AND CANDIES, AND I, LAMBO-SAN, WHO MET REBORN AT A BAR, JUST TRIPPED!" Lambo yelled.

_'He's trying so hard to introducing himself!'_ Tsuna thought as he sweat-dropped.

"So yeah, let me try again. Yo, Reborn! It's me, Lambo!" Lambo said as he ran sideways in the background.

"With that formula, solve this." Reborn said, still ignoring Lambo.

""Um... Yeah.." Tsuna said, 'I..I can ignore him too now, right?'

"You're from the Bovino Family?" Mion asked as she eyed the child and picked him up.

"Lambo-san is from the Bovino Famiglia! You'll make a good, loyal subordinate." Lambo said.

" 'Kay."

"That's it, just 'kay? Where's your Tepeş Family pride?" Reborn asked.

"Dead with my mother." Mion said simply.

"Oh yeah, how's your back-pain?" Reborn asked, clearly taunting Mion.

"I don't know, Reborn, how's your mother's drinking problem."

"You're lucky you're cute." Reborn said as he continued back to studying with Tsuna.

_'So Reborn's mother has a drinking problem? Is that why he's so violent?'_ Tsuna thought.

"Well, see you guys later, I have to go take my medicine." Mion said as she left.

"Mion takes medicine? What for?" Tsuna asked as she left.

"She has bad blood, she's anemic, part of why she's totally powerless without causing self harm, she takes sun flame pills, now what's the answer to this?" Reborn asked pointing to a question.

"F...Four I think..."

"Yes, it's four."

As Mion descended down the stairs her vision started to become distorted and her started to spin, _'Are you kidding me? I didn't even do anything yet.'_ Mion thought as she leaned against the wall for support.

She barely made it to the bathroom without passing out, she quickly swallowed the yellowish orange pills, before breathing out a sigh, "Note to self, never carry Yamamoto Takeshi to the hospital with his duffel bag ever again, unless it's an emergency. Or jump off of a school building without Arcobaleno or adult supervision."

Mion groaned when she heard an explosion, "What now? I'm anemic, I shouldn't be doing something like this, and my body's half dead."

The purplette walked outside to find Lambo and the ground crying, "WAAAAAH! Reborn threw my hand grenade at me and made me fly out the windoooow!"

Mion picked Lambo up and walked up the stairs, "Reborn, what the hell?!"

"I don't know him." Reborn replied.

"Eh?" Tsuna was confused about this.

"Either way, if it's the Bovino Famiglia, they're a rather small mafia group. I don't associate with those who rank lower." Reborn said.

_'AWESOME!'_ Tsuna thought.

"That's utter bullshit." Mion said shaking her head.

"Well, whatever," Reborn said rolling his eyes.

"Don't whatever me! I don't think Lambo is weak! He did fall to the ground about twice now and didn't break a bone! Just some scrapes and bruises. And he's not Skull, so he couldn't be using that undead body thing. You're a big boy, aren't you Lambo-chan?"

Lambo sniffled feeling a bit better since someone acknowledged him for his strength. He grinned widely, "Hear that, Reborn? My new faithful lackey believes that I am strong!"

_'Motherfucker, she is no one's lackey! She's a mafia boss! That's the only reason why Gokudera Hayato even shows her any respect! He hates women because of Bianchi!'_ Reborn thought furiously, "Tsuna quite looking at them, let's continue studying."

Lambo whimpered, he was still being ignored by Reborn. Mion stroked Lambo's afro and hugged him closer to her body, settling him on her lap. Reborn finally looked at Lambo, who was happy from all the attention. Mion was ignoring him and that didn't please Reborn at all. He stood up and kicked Lambo out of Mion's lap and set himself on lap in Lambo's place. The kick was so hard that Lambo's body created a hole in the wall. Lambo grunted in pain as he rose onto his hands and knees.

"Got...ta...stay...caaaalm..." He sobbed.

Tsuna was surprised by Reborn's actions. He was concerned for Lambo, but he never had seen Reborn show affection to Mion before. Reborn was always ordering her around and he argued with her more often than usual now. But, now with Lambo around he now wanted to be close to her.

Mion giggled and hugged Reborn. "Aww~ Is someone jealous?"

"Don't be ridiculous! Shion said in her will that all her children and their children will hold me until this curse is removed." Reborn whispered the last part so Tsuna didn't hear. Tsuna didn't need to know about the curse at all, so why should he know about it now?

"NOOOOOOOOO! That's my subordinate... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lambo cried.

"That's bullshit." Reborn and Mion said in unison, but for different reasons. Reborn was saying it about Lambo's claim and Mion about Reborn's claim.

Lambo took out some grenades and tried to attack Reborn again, but he sucker-punched him without even looking at him and the cow exploded outside.

"Now, where were we?" Reborn asked.

"Answering question number 3." Mion sing-songed.

"Tsuna, what's the answer?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna was about to tell the two an answer but the familiar sing-song voice of Nana calling him from downstairs stopped him.

"Go ahead." Reborn sighed wanting to blow Tsuna up some more.

Tsuna went down the stairs, :Hm? What?" Tsuna asked.

"Come here." Nana said and she stepped aside to show a beaten up Lambo with tears and snot going down his face. He was holding onto Nana's pant leg. "He's Reborn-kun's friend, right?"

"WAH!" Tsuna was surprised to see Lambo.

"Did they fight?" Nana asked.

_'It's not the kind of fighting you think...' _Tsuna sweatdropped at the memory.

"Tsuna, you're older than those two so be the middle man and settle it out. Even Mion is younger than you." Nana said as she went into the kitchen, "I'm going to make dinner so, I'll leave it to you."

"Eh? I don't want to!" Tsuna yelled. "MION!"

Mion poked her head out from upstairs, "Yes? What is it?"

"Are you younger than me?"

"Yes, I was born on October 31st."

"SO IT'S ONLY BY A FEW DAYS!?" Tsuna was practically shedding tears because he was put in charge of something impossible.

"A few days? No, it's more than that. It's 17 days, not a few." Mion said went back into his room to god knows what with Reborn in there. Probably think about new ways to torture him.

Lambo latched himself onto Tsuna's leg, "Hey, let go!" Tsuna tried to get Lambo off of him, but to no avail. _'His tears and snot are are seeping in...'_

An idea suddenly struck Tsuna, "Oh! I'll call Reborn for you! Okay?" Tsuna tried.

Lambo shook his head violently back and forth and cried even harder.

_'He's scarred with fear!'_

~.-.~

Tsuna and Lambo were sitting on a grassy hill overlooking a river in the Namimori countryside. It was on the outskirts of Namimori City.

_'Why do I have to take care of him...'_ Tsuna thought. _'He won't stop crying either. It looks like I made him cry... '_ Tsuna reached into his pocket and found a a piece of candy, "Here, you like to eat candy, right?" Tsuna asked handing the candy to Lambo.

"La...Lambo's dream is to be the boss of the Bovino Famiglia and...*sniff* make all of humanity bow down to me..."

_'This kid is saying some crazy stuff while crying!'_

"But, my boss told me to defeat the super first-class hitman, Reborn..."

_'He's super first-class?'_ "Oh yeah, you met really met Reborn before?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah! When I was taken to the bar the first time by my boss, he was sitting on the counter. We spoke a lot, even if it was our first time meeting. There was a girl with him, she had really long brown hair tied with yellow ribbons, she was holding him. While Lambo was eating his favorite grapes... Reborn was blowing bubbles with his gum from his nose." Lambo explained.

_'That means he was sleeping!'_ Tsuna thought, "Since you stopped crying, I'm going home. It's time for dinner." Tsuna got up but Lambo latched himself onto Tsuna's leg again. "LET GO!" '_Damn! Does he like me or something?'_

Tsuna ended up bringing Lambo home with him for dinner. And Nana was perfectly fine with it saying, "It's fine, the more the merrier." She waved off.

'It's not fine! Why should I be happy eating dinner surrounded by kids and a kinda-maybe-sorta insane girl from school...' Tsuna thought as he sweatdropped at Mion, Reborn, and Lambo eating.

"Stupid cow, what are you doing here anyways?" Reborn asked.

"I'm going to be the boss of the Bovino Famiglia someday! The Boss said in order for Lambo-san to be the boss, he must kill a top=notch hitman! Be honored that you are being targeted by, Reborn...now die!"

Lambo grabbed a knife off the table and flung it at Reborn. Reborn deflects the knife with a spoon back to Lambo and it pierces through Lambo's afro. Lambo was dazed with fear when Mion finally looked up from her meal and had a harsh glare.

"Reborn, stop picking on Lambo!"

Lambo snaps out of it and digs through his afro, pulling out a bazooka.

"Behold, Reborn, the 10-Year-Bazooka! If you're hit with this, you'll swap with your 10-year older self for five minutes! You're going to die by my stronger, older self!"

Lambo aimed the bazooka at himself. A long piece of string was tied around the trigger and Lambo pulled the string, There was a blast of pink smoke and it filled the room. Mion and Tsuna coughed and waved the smoke out of the air. When the smoke finally cleared there was a teenager about Tsuna and Mion's age standing in the dining room. He had thick, wavy ebony hair, wore a black jacket over a cow-printed shirt, khaki pants, and sandals.

"Goodness. It seems like I was brought back 10 years with the 10-Year-Bazooka." The older Lambo said to himself.

"WHA?! This person...eh?" Tsuna was freaking out.

"Long time no see, young 10th Vongola." The older Lambo waved, "Thank you for taking care of me 10 years ago. I'm the cry baby, Lambo."

_'No way! This dandy looking guy is that cow brat!?'_ Tsuna thought.

"Lambo-chan?" Mion tilted her head to the side.

The older Lambo turned to face the purplette and smiled sweetly. He strolled coolly over to Mion and kissed her hand, "Long time no see, Mii-chan! Ah, you were so cute ten years back~!"

Mion blushed, her hand was still held by 15-year old Lambo. Lambo placed another kiss on her hand. A spoon was thrown at his head. Lambo smiled, releasing Mion's hand and gazed over a Reborn.

"Reborn. You didn't recognize me, did you? This is the Lambo you always ignored."

Reborn continued to eat, munching away not sparing Lambo a glance. The hitman turned to Mion, "Mii-chan, feed me."

Mion moved was about to get up from her seat when Lambo pushed her back down into the seat, he pulled out horns and stuck them onto his head, " Please sit down, Mii-chan. It looks like I'm going to have to use brute force. Reborn, I'm going to show you how much I changed in 10 years."

The horns crackled and sparked with lightning spiraling around the horns. Mion does indeed sit down as Lambo suggested, but she took out a purple flowered fan and fanned herself as she watched as Lambo lowered his head imitating a bull about to charge.

"W-wait a minute..." Tsuna stuttered but was hit on the head by Mion's fan.

"Bitch, shut your ass up and watch. This is either gonna be very entertaining or very boring, I want to see which, so shut up." Mion said.

"Thunder set... My horns hold over a million volts." Lambo rushed at Reborn, "Electtrico Cornata!"

Reborn turned his fork and stopped Lambo in his tracks by stabbing him in the head with it. Blood dripped onto the ground.

"Gotta...stay...calm..." Lambo grounded his teeth. "...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH! MII-NEECHAN!"

Lambo tried to latch himself onto Mion, but she swung her fan and a gust of wind blew Lambo into the other room and slammed the door behind him.

"Bitch is not gonna touch me when he has not excuse for being a crybaby at that age. And he calls himself an Italian boy? Ha!" Mion turn to Reborn.

"Ha!" Reborn pointed his fork at Mion and laughed, "That's funny!"

"But what do you expect? It's the Bovino Family!"

"True."

_'He...didn't change at all!'_ Tsuna thought. _'More like, Reborn and Mion are really scary.'_ Tsuna looked at the two eating their meal.

"Hey, Tsuna!" Nana came into the room with a crying 5-year old Lambo, "I told you to be the middle man."

"WAHHHH!" Lambo cried.

_'He's back to normal!'_

"Lambo-kun says he wants to be friends with Reborn-kun." Nana said.

"Eh?!" Tsuna was surprised, _'He wanted to be Reborn's friend...?! Well, he was trying hard to get his attention, after all. He's such a stubborn kid...'_ Tsuna thought.

"I lied!" Lambo said throwing tons of grenades at Reborn. "DIE!"

Mion waved her fan and the gust of wind from the fan blew the grenades and Lambo out the door and he blew up.

"Maman, I want more." Reborn and Mion said.

Tsuna and Nana just stared at the explosion.

"What the fuck..." Tsuna's voice was barely a whisper at the awe what just happened and his mouth was hanging open from the shock.

"Damn straight." Mion said as she brofisted Reborn.

* * *

Next time on Demon Sound!

Target: 07 - The Family Entrance Test!

Can you believe in this?


	8. Author's Note

**My computer just crashed so I won't be updating until it gets fixed, so I'm sorry to those of you who wanted a chapter. **

**I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**Thank you for reading my pastime for my insomnia (The story). It really means a lot to me.**

**Also, if anyone has any suggestions for the story, please PM me or do it through the comments if you don't have an account, I'll be sure to fulfill the requests to the best of my abilities when my computer starts working again, but I can't guarantee many updates because I'm in summer school, I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Thank you for all your support, Ciao. :3**


End file.
